


The CMC's Adventures In Radiator Springs

by timelordderpy



Series: CMCARS [1]
Category: Cars (Movies), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adopted Children, Adventure, Animal Abuse, Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas, Crossover, Everyone Needs A Hug, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Murder, Pet Names, Pre - Ghost Story, Romance, Sad, Series, Song Lyrics, Valentine's Day Fluff, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy
Summary: The CMC are accidentally transported into a strange new world with creatures they have never seen before. But the CMC will soon learn so much about the human world as well as new life lessons. They will make many new friends along the way. Some new enemies as well. Go on many adventures. And with some help from their new friends discover their one true talent. During this series there will be special journal entries written by Applebloom giving important lessons she and her friends have learned while being in this new place. While searching for a way to return to Equestria our girls will just have as much fun as they can while learning new lessons with their new friends..."The CMC's Adventures In Radiator Springs"





	1. It Started As Just A Normal Day

Just a normal day in Ponyville everypony's going about their daily routines. Twilight and Spike are away on business in Canterlot, so there’s not much going on at the castle. Rarity had gotten an order for some costumes for a musical in Manehattan and is hard at work in getting all of them completed on time. It’s officially the first day of Applebuck season and Applejack couldn't be any more excited. Rainbow Dash is preparing herself for her very first tour with the Wonderbolts. At first she wasn't sure about leaving her friends and home for so long to travel all around Equestria. But after a while her friends finally convinced her to go along with them, and if they ever need her back Twilight can magically teleport her back to Ponyville in a flash literally. She had recently learned a new teleportation spell that can teleport anypony from anywhere in Equestria. Pinkie Pie will be joining the Cakes on a trip to Fillydelphia to cater a party for a big family so they’re going to be gone for a few days. Luckily Miss Cheerilee offered to take care of Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake while they’re gone. Fluttershy is going about her normal day taking care of her animals while receiving a few visits from Discord. Everypony's been active doing what they can to keep busy.

While on the other hoof three little fillies in a treehouse on Sweet Apple Acres are bored stiff with nothing to do. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, The Cutie Mark Crusaders have gone through their cutie mark list for today and are sitting around with nothing to do hoping to find something to do with the other ponies and hadn’t planned a list for the whole day, but only half. They had completely forgotten that the others had their own things to do and are sitting around the clubhouse completely bored.

Then finally Sweetie Belle broke the silence,

“UHHG! This is so boring! What are we supposed to do if we’re not thinking of ideas to get our cutie marks.”

Applebloom face hoofed herself

“I already told ya Sweetie Belle. We hadn’t planned on everypony else be’in busy ta’day.”

Then in an instant an idea suddenly popped into Scootaloo’s head and she shouted,

“I’VE GOT IT!!!”

“If ya mean painfully ringing ears. Than ya so do we.”

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle both rubbed their ears Scootaloo jumped off her stool and trotted over to them

“Nono I mean I have an idea of what we can do today instead of just lounging around the clubhouse.”

“Well then, what is it?” Sweetie Belle looked at her confused.

“Why don’t we go over to the castle and check out what new books Twilight's got? Maybe we’ll find something that can help us finally get our CUTIE MARKS! What do you think?”

Sweetie Belle started bouncing up and down

“OH WOW! That’s a great idea Scootaloo! I am so in on it! What about you Applebloom?”

Applebloom was having her doubts about this idea but seeing she’s obviously outnumbered in votes agrees.

“E’m not so sure it’s a good idea to go barg’in into Twilight’s castle while she’s still in Canterlot…But since we are just gonna be look’in at books I don’t see any harm in that so...E’m in!”

All three shouted

“YAY!”

Applebloom trotted to the front of the door and turned to face her friends

“Alrighty Cutie Mark Crusaders we are off to Twilight’s castle.”

Trotting out the clubhouse the CMC head into town straight to Twilight’s castle. But just before they left Applebloom left a note on the table saying that they’re going to the castle in case somepony comes looking for them.

. . .

At Princess Twilight’s castle, the CMC got a little too excited to get started and rush through the front doors without knocking and head straight to the library.

“Alrighty Crusaders let’s get started everypony grab some books and start reading.”

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo gave a solute spread out to different corners of the library and started grabbing books off the shelves, not realizing that they basically just broke into the castle without asking. Applebloom looked up a bit to Owlicious with a disapproving look. She looked over to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo then back to Owlicious bringing a hoof up to her mouth.

“I know I know. We should’in of just come barg’in in here like this. But Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo really want ta do this they really think that we might be able to find our special talent and get our cutie marks from one of these here books. Not ta mention I was basically outnumbered in votes. It was either me let em come here by em selve’s and get in trouble but not me. Or go along with the group and at least we all get in trouble together. It just wouldn't be right ta leave em alone like that. Please don’t be mad.”

Owlicious simply hooted then flew out the library. Applebloom sighed to herself wiped the little bit of sweat from her forehead then turned back to her book. Maybe we should’in of come here by ourselves. she sighed, I'm suppose to be the responsible one of the group...and yet here we are in the castle library with no adult ponies around. Not to mention we didn’t ask for permission to come in.

This ain’t very responsible ain’t it huh Applebloom?

. . .

Off in another corner of the library Sweetie Belle was looking through a whole bunch of spell books really wanting to improve on her magic skills. One book was really getting her attention with so many spells she's dying to try out. Hum. Maybe just one spell won’t hurt. She turned back the pages to one spell in particular a teleportation spell her horn glowed as she read through the spell.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Sweetie Belle’s horn started glowing even brighter lighting up everything as her magic took the form of a giant tornado spinning everything and every filly. Applebloom tried to give Sweetie Belle a good glare but being tossed around like a rag doll was making that one task extremely difficult. Spinning around in the tornado of magic and books she shouted to Sweetie Belle

“SWEETIE!...BELLE!...WHAT IN!...TARNATION!...DID YA!...DO!!”

“I DON’T KNOW! I WAS JUST TRYING TO CAST A SIMPLE TELEPORTATION SPELL! THAT’S IT! NOTHING ELSE!”

Sweetie Belle was trying her hardest to stop the tornado before her friends got hurt.

“SAY!...WHAT!...SWEETIE!...BELLE!...WHAT IN!...EQUESTRIA!...WERE YOU!...THINKING!!”

Scootaloo shot back in anger.

FWOOOOOOOSH!!!

Suddenly a giant portal appeared above them and began sucking the girls inside. But before being pulled through Sweetie Belle used the best of her abilities to grab all the magical spell books she was reading in hope that wherever they end up she can use them to get back home.


	2. Introductions And Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. The girls are found and things are explained

In Radiator Springs

 

“...Ugh What the hay just happened?”

“Nice going Sweetie Belle.”

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s alright Sweetie Belle ya didn’t know this would happEN AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!” Applebloom shrieked

Looking up at what should be her unicorn friend, but instead what looks like a hairless ape in front of her. She then turned to Scootaloo only see the same thing, looking down at herself seeing not hoofs but strange appendages coming from where her hoofs should be.

“A-Applebloom W-What are we?”

Scootaloo asks her voice shaken

“I-I don’t know.” Applebloom stared at her hoofs?...

“Excuse us? Are you three ok?”

. . .

A few moments ago at Sarge’s Surplus Store

“But I’m telling you Sarge! I really did see something. Will you please just come with me to take a look?”

Ramone asked Sarge again to come with him to check out a strange light that he saw coming from Willy’s Butte.

“What’s going on with you two?”

Lightning McQueen stepped inside seeing Ramone and Sarge arguing Sarge turns to face Lightning.

“Ramone here keeps telling me that he saw some kind of light coming from Willy’s Butte and wants me to go with him to check it out. I for one think he’s just seeing things.”

Lightning gave them both a shocked expression

“You saw it too? That’s why I’m here I saw the same light and came to ask you the same thing.”

Sarge growled under his breath,  _Great just great_

“Fine let’s go see exactly what you two saw out there.”

Sarge grabs his hat and the three head out.

. . .

Back with the Crusaders

There standing in front of them are three creatures that look exactly what they look like except they appear to be wearing strange clothes

“Excuse us? Are you three ok?”

“. . .”

The Crusaders were completely shocked and terrified by what's happening. Lightning walks up to Scootaloo and bends down to meet her at eye level.

“Hey there little lady are you three lost? Do you need some help?”

He spoke softly trying not to mention the fact that these three little girls have absolutely no clothes on. _L-lady?_ Scootaloo thought to herself.  _Why is he calling her a lady and what is a lady?_  Scootaloo could no longer hold in all her fear.

“...Whimper…”

Lightning’s eyes widen

_Uh-oh. She's starting to cry. What do I do?_

He thought for a second on what to do and started unzipping his jacket. Then wrapped it around Scootaloo slowly and gently pulling her close to him giving her a comforting hug to try and calm her down whispering softly to her.

“Shhh... It's ok you don't have to cry. We just want to help you. You're safe with us. Promise.”

Somehow Lightning’s voice sounded comforting to her and Scootaloo relaxed in his arms. Seeing that he’s gained her trust picked her up slowly holding her in both arms. Ramone and Sarge just stood there in shock surprised at how good Lightning is with kids, seeing at how easily he earned the little girl’s trust. Ramon bends downs in front of Sweetie Belle and gave her a small smile. While Sarge tries to gain Applebloom's trust.

. . .

It took a lot longer than with Lightning, but Sarge and Ramon finally got Applebloom’s and Sweetie Belle to trust them. And just like Lightningboth Sarge and Ramon had wrapped their jackets around the other two and are now heading back to town.  
. . .

“So let me get all this straight. You two saw some kind of strange light coming from Willy’s Butte. Asked Sarge for help to check it out. Found these three little girls. They had absolutely no clothes on. Gained their trust. And then came here. Am I right?”

Doc had just summarized everything that Sarge, Lightning, and Ramon just told him.

“Yep. That's pretty much spot on.” Lightning replied.

“Ok. Well first of all did you ask them their names?”

“We tried but they haven't said a word since we found them.”

Sarge looking down at the little red haired girl in his arms.

“But we did find all of these books they were scattered all over the ground.”

Ramone added. It was a good thing the little purple haired girl didn't mind riding on Lightning’s shoulders that way he can carry all the books, a total of 10.

“Alright why don’t you set the girl's on table so I can give them each a checkup.”

The guys did so and once they let go their jackets fell down and the purple haired girl's wings popped out!

“GASP!!”

All four of them gasped in shock never before seeing a little girl with...WINGS! Bright orange wings, _how is this even possible?_ Lightning was even more shocked that he hadn't noticed this before.

. . .

“Ok? Why are you all staring at me like that?”

Scootaloo looked up at the four creatures who were just staring at her.

“Um...Are you four ok?” Sweetie Belle asked.

“Yeah, ya’ll look like ya done seen a ghost.” Applebloom implied.

. . .

The guys snapped themselves out of their shock and Lightning spoke up.

“You can talk?”

“Well of course we can talk. Why wouldn't we?”

The little purple haired girl responded a little annoyed.

“I-I’m sorry it's just that neither of you have said a single word since we found you.”

“Well ya see we weren't quite sure about ya at first. Cause ya see where we come from we don't have nor have we ever seen no creatures like y'all. So we was a little cautious ‘round ya.”

The red haired girl replied in a country accent.

“Creatures? Like us? I’m not sure we understand. Just where are you three from exactly?”

“Equestria.” All three said in unision.

“Ponyville to be exact.” The purple and white haired girl added.

“Equestria? Ponyville? I have never heard of any of those places.” Sarge implied with annoyences.

“I was afraid ya say that.” The red haired girl frowned.

“Nice going Sweetie Belle! You just had to cast that STUPID spell didn't you!” The purple haired girl shouted at the purple and white haired girl.

“Hey! It was your idea to go to the castle library in the first place Scootaloo!” The purple and white haired girl shouted back.

“The both of ya stop! This ain't help’in our situation now ain't it!” The red haired girl intervened.

“Sorry Applebloom.” The other two apologized.

“Sorry to interrupt, but can we just pause for a second here?”

Doc stepped in and the three girls nodded.

“Ok first off Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Which of you is which?”

The red haired girl raised her hand “I’m Applebloom.”

The purple and white haired girl “And my name’s Sweetie Belle.”

The purple haired girl “Scootaloo’s my name.”

“And we’re... THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!!” The three crusaders shouted in unison.

“I’m Lightning McQueen.”

“I’m Ramone.”

“Sarge.”

“And my name is Doc Hudson but you can just call me Doc.”

“It's really nice to meet all of you.”

Sweetie Belle extended her hoof... but then took a second look and all three girls start shaking with fear still not sure what they are exactly.

“Are you three ok?” A bit of a worried look on Ramone’s face.

“Can I ask ya a question?” Applebloom continued staring at her... _hooves?_

“Sure.” Doc gave her a gentle smile

“What are we?”

. . .

Shocked at first by the girl's question, after a while were able to explain to them about being human and then hearing that they are magical multi-colored ponies from another world. And that Applebloom is a normal earth pony, Sweetie Belle's a unicorn, and Scootaloo's a pegasus, which explains the wings. Now realizing that these girls are going to need a crash course in everything human, and being all male. They are going to need a female to help the girls with more... feminine things. And who also won't freak out and scream, that already leaves Flo out of the question which means there's only one person left.

. . .

“So why did you ask me to come here again?”

Sally asked walking with Lightning into Doc’s clinic.

“Well before I show you, you have to promise not to freak out. Kay.” he told her.

Though a little scare by what he just said promised and Lightning opened the door to Doc’s check up room and the first thing she sees when she walking in are three little girls sitting on the check up table with no clothes on. But taking a closer look notices that one of the little girls has...wings! Shocked at this Sally turned back to Lightning

“Um... Stickers can I talk to you privately?”

Pulling Lightning by the shirt and out into the hall. “Alright Stickers explain.”

. . .

After about an hour of explaining everything that happened today and waiting a while for Sally to process everything they went back inside to meet the girls.


	3. Settling In And Soaring High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get settled in and Scootaloo practices her flying

At Ramone’s Fashion and Paint Shop

“Alright they’re ready!” Sally shouted from the dressing room.

She had just finished helping the girls get dressed in their new clothes that Ramone had made for them. After him and the others had gotten a chance to get to know the girls and decided to make something that best fits the crusaders’ personalities.

“Well then.. What are you waiting for let’s see them.” Lightning shouted back into the closed curtains.

Seconds later Applebloom stepped out first. Wearing a sleeveless blue plaid shirt, blue jean shorts, and brown faux leather material stitched design casual knee high cowboy boots, and a M&F western twister wool cowboy hat. Good thing her mother’s ribbon hadn’t fallen off when they entered this world so Sally had tied it into a tails down bow.

“What da ya’ll think?”

Applebloom did a pose with her hand on her hip while the other holding up her hat.

“You look ok.”

Sarge gave a small shrug, while everyone else applauded her.

“Thanks ya’ll!”

She stepped off to the side giving Sweetie Belle her time in the spotlight she stepped out the dressing room. Wearing a white sleeveless mini dress with a lime green bow, light purple leggings, light purple zip side wedge boots, and a lime green glitter headband.

“How do I look?”

Sweetie Belle shyly gave a small pose holding her hands behind her back.

“You look fabulous.”

Ramone and the others applauded her and Sweetie Belle smiled moving next to Applebloom,

“Alright Scootaloo you're up! Let's see what you got!”

Lightning shouts into the dressing room and Scootaloo steps out. She's wearing an orange sleeveless T-shirt that Ramona had also cut holes in the backs for Scootaloo’s wings, a mid wash contrast jersey sleeve denim jacket to hide her wings, blue jeans, converse black classic high top sneakers, and a grey slouchy beanie.

“Well. What do ya say?”

Scootaloo gives a pose her fist up in the air and her other on her hip.

“You look awesome Scootaloo.”

Lightning and the others applauded them as they show of their new looks one more time.

. . .

Now that the girls have gotten a few lessons in how the human world works. Some new clothes to wear as well, and finally decided to tell the rest of the town about them. All that left is to decide who the girls will be staying. It took a while but Doc had decided that the girls should stay with him the first night just to get settled in. Then Applebloom will be staying with Sarge, much to his dislike, Sweetie Belle with Ramone, and Scootaloo with Lightning. So far everything looked all good, they’ve taken care of everything that needed to be done...That is...until Scootaloo asked one little question that caught everyone off guard.

“So..This is all cool and stuff. But when can I get started on my flying practice?”

Scootaloo was sitting at a table inside Flo’s V8 Cafe giving Lightning and Doc a bored look. At a loss for words they haven't even given the thought that a pegasus would not want to be stuck on the ground all day.

“Well..Scootaloo ya see we have a lot of people that visit own town quite often. And we don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be flying around. The wrong person might see you.”

Doc and the others have already explained to them what might happen if more people find out that they’re magical, talking, multi-colored ponies from an alternate world. And the thought of being taken off to some lab and experimented on...didn’t sound to fun in the girl's mind. But still Scootaloo didn't like the thought of being grounded during their entire stay here, especially for who knows how long they’ll even be here. And Scootaloo needed to practice her flying or else she’ll go stir crazy. Everyone paused to think for a moment...suddenly an idea popped into Lightning’s head.

“I got the an idea! What if Scoots goes flying at night around Willy’s Butte. It’s the perfect place and no one else will be able to see her because it’s so dark. And if they do they’ll think she’s a bird flying around. And I’ll be there to keep an eye on her to make sure nothing bad happens.”

Doc put a hand to his chin in thought.

_His plan sounds possible, the fact no one will be able to she her, and Lightning standing guard keeping watch. It seems like the a pretty solid plan._

Doc was instantly snapped out of his thoughts when he found Scootaloo kneeling down in front of him, hands out front in a begging manner, and giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes imaginable. Unable to resist the sheer cuteness of it all smiled

“Sounds like the perfect plan…”

Doc was stopped mid sentence when Scootaloo jumped in his arms giving him a great big hug.

“Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You!!!"

. . .

The sun set and the moon's now high in the sky. An excited Scootaloo cannot wait to get out, stretch her wings and finally teach herself how to fly.

“ Come on come on hurry up! I wanna get all the time I can flying!”

“Alright alright. Just let me get my jacket.”

Lightning grabbed his jacket from the bed and slipped it on, locked his door and the two head off to Willy’s Butte.

. . .

It’s been three hours already and Scootaloo still could not get herself off the ground. Lightning had automatically assumed that she already knew how to fly...Boy was he wrong. For the past three hours Scootaloo had done nothing but fall flat on her face..quite literally. Covered in cuts and bruises Scootaloo was stomping the ground, kicking dirt and rocks everywhere, pretty much throwing a tantrum right there in front of him. Then she plopped down next to a rock pulled her legs up close and started crying.

_That’s it!_

Lightning got up from his spot and walked over to Scootaloo kneeling down in front of her

“ Hey there Scoots you ok?”

_Sob Sob…_

“Aw Come on Scoots you’re not giving up are you? I thought you wanted to fly? Do you really think you’ll achieve anything by giving up every time you get frustrated?”

“...”

“You can do it if you really try.”

She looked up at him and he held out both hands

“Come on squirt. Give it another go.”

She took his hands and he lifted her up, wiping away her tears she put on a determined face and took a deep breath, opening up her wings at first getting nowhere.

“You got this Scoots! Don’t give up!”

Scootaloo looks back at him for a second she could of swore she saw Rainbow Dash standing right there turning back looking up at the sky.

_This is what I want. I can’t give up,_ opening up her wings.

_I won’t give up._ flapping hard.

_I won’t give in,_  floating off the ground.

_I won’t back down,_  closing her eyes.

_Not now. Not when I’m so close. I can’t stop. I won’t stop. I can do this. I believe in myself. I have faith in myself. I trust in myself. I trust in my heart. I’ve got the power. This is it. This is my goal. This is my dream. Everything I’ve worked so hard for. Is all for this._

Scootaloo slowly opened her eyes, looking down at Lightning she was at least 30 feet high in the sky.

“YAY! ALRIGHT SCOOTALOO YA DID IT!!!”

Lightning shouted high in the sky cheering on Scootaloo eyes widen beaming with pride Scootaloo exploded

“AWWWW YEAAAAH!!!”

shooting through the sky, and soaring up higher. Feeling that she’s finally broken free from her cage. Spreading her wings out wide and soaring, finally flying.

_I’ve done it. I’ve finally done it. Lightning if it wasn’t for you I would have given up.._

flying down into his arms  _Thank you Lightning. Thank you._


	4. Chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Applebloom misses her farm

Morning in Radiator Spring and both Sarge and Fillmore are up and going through their usual morning engagements.

“ Will you turn that disrespectful junk off!”

Sarge shouted over the fence into Fillmore’s yard as he heard Hendrix playing.

“Respect the classics man. It’s Hendrix!”

Do to habit Applebloom's up bright and early Sarge was a bit surprised by that it's usually him and Fillmore that are the early birds while everyone else are still asleep.

“Yoo- wee! Alright everypony let's get to bu-”

Applebloom stopped mid-sentence just remembering that she’s not home at the farm signing she stepped outside. Sarge watched as she plopped herself on top the fence. Seeing the look in her eyes Sarge walked up putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Applebloom? Are you alright?”

At first she just gives him a look of sadness sniffling a little before speaking

“I-I miss home. Ma family ma farm.  _Sniff_  I miss em. I know we’ve only been here for a short time now. But it's normally at this time that I've got ma usually chores ta do. I know it sounds ridiculous but…  _sniff_  it's just another reminder that I ain't home. And… and  _sob_  I just don't know what to do.”

She bringing hands up to her face she started crying

Never being in this kind of situation before Sarge did something completely out of character. He picks up Applebloom and held her close giving her a comforting hug while gently rubbing soothing circles on her back. Applebloom just held on to him crying into his shoulder while Sarge held her close giving her the chance to let it all out. It took a while until Applebloom had finally stopped crying still sniffling a little, still thinking about what to do an idea popped into his head.

_Seeing as how the problem here is her not having her normal chores that she has back on her farm. Then maybe having her helping me with my chores will cheer her up enough where she's not crying every morning she wakes up. The kid’s really missing her home right now. She taking this so much harder than the other two are. And I don't blame her if I was ever this far away from home it be tearing me up inside too._

After thinking it through Sarge decides it's the perfect idea.

“ Hey Applebloom.”

_Sniff_

“ Y-Ya.”

“ You know I've got quite a few chores here myself to do. You can help me out if you want.”

Applebloom paused thinking about it for a moment. Maybe helping him out with his chores might help her feel a little more at home while being in this new world.

_Sniff_

“OK”

Sarge sets her down on the ground giving something even more out of character a small and gentle smile and they both head inside to get started on the chores. It took a few hours of working on the chores until they finished all of them. The first thing they had to do was clean up all of the materials on the shelves which took an hour or so to do. Then they had to sweep up the whole store floor, and mop clean the windows, vacuum the rooms and make up the beds which took another hour or so to do. After finishing up they’re now heading over Flo’s place to get breakfast.

“Howdy everyone!”

Applebloom greets everyone as she and Sarge walk inside.

“Hi Applebloom! Hi Sarge!”

Everyone inside greets the two. Sarge takes his usual seat next to Fillmore while Applebloom takes her seat next to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

“Alright Sarge spill.”

Fillmore suddenly turned to Sarge a smirk on his face

“Excuse me?”

Sarge gave him a confused look.

“ Come man you know exactly what I mean.”

Fillmore nodded his head in Applebloom’s direction. Looking over to Applebloom than Fillmore and then back to her again. Heat rose in his cheeks realizing what Fillmore's implying

“It ain’t nothing like that Fillmore alright. I’m just looking after her until they get back home. Ain’t nothing more than that.”

“Alright if you say so...So what do you think it’ll be like having a daughter?”

Sarge immediately shot him a warning glare and Fillmore shut his mouth.


	5. The Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramone gives Sweetie Belle a gift

Inside Ramone’s Fashion and Paint Shop

Ramone was sitting at his desk working on some new personality designs for his friends

... _Sob sob_...

Just then he heard someone crying and got up to take a look. He walked into the room to see Sweetie Belle sitting on the bed holding her legs close and crying.

_Oh Sweetie. She’s been like this for 3 days straight._

Ramone thought for moment on rather he should try to talk to her now or wait for her to calm down a little. After a minute passed he decided to that this has gone on long enough and it’s time to see why she’s so upset.

_There’s got to be more to it than just them being stuck here._

He walked inside and sat down next to her.

“Hey Sweetie is everything alright? You’ve been like this for a while now and I’m a little worried about you. Is there something that you would like to talk about. I’m sure you’ll feel a little better once you talk it out.”

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

“  _Sniff_...I... _Sniff_...I... _Sniff_ …”

He picked her up and sat her on his lap gentle wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug and she calmed down enough to talk.

“ T-This is all my fault... _Sniff_...We’re all stuck here because of me. I was the one who cast that spell that got us trapped here and... _Sniff_...and I have no idea how to get us back. I...I’m terrible with magic. I don’t know what I was doing, thinking that I could cast such a high leveled spell. I can’t even do a simple levitation spell right. Let alone a teleportation spell. I... _Sniff_...I was only trying to go to one corner of the room to another and I end up sending everyone to a whole new world. So far from home Applebloom and Scootaloo probably hate me… _Sniff_...And I wouldn’t blame them I messed up so bad.”

Ramone pulled her away just enough to look her in the eyes.

“Now Sweetie calm down. Applebloom and Scootaloo are your friends and they could never hate you. That’s not what friends do. No Sweetie friends forgive each other no matter how big or bad a mistake they make. Your friends will always love you no matter what happens. And besides don’t you remember it was Scootaloo’s idea to go to the library alone without an adult. And Applebloom did confess that she should have spoke up against this. You know very well none of this is all your fault. Your friends all admitted that they too made mistakes. Remember you’re still just a little kid and you’re going to make mistakes every now and then. It happens with everyone even me. You see one time I was helping out my mom at her shop. I was carrying more stuff than I thought I could and I ended up tripping over my loose shoelaces and everything that I was carrying went flying everywhere. A pin cushion that was on top knocked over my juice I had sitting on the edge of the counter and all the juice spilled all over the new dress my mom had just finished for a new client. I thought that she was going to be really mad at me. But she wasn’t you know why?”

Sweetie Belle shook her head

“Because it was an accident and my mom knew that I would never do something like that on purpose.”

She looks up at him then back down

“Sweetie. Do you understand now what I’m trying to say?”

She looked up at him nodding her head and giving him a small smile.

“ Yes. This isn’t my all my fault and I shouldn’t be blaming myself for it. Because I made a mistake just like everyone does. And I going to make more mistakes but I should never let them get to me. Because making mistakes is all a part of life.”

Ramone pulled her into a hug and a proud smile on his face

“That’s right Sweetie! Now you understand.”

She smiled at him, but it didn’t last long as another realization came to her mind and she started crying all over again. Ramone looked down at her

“Sweetie? What’s wrong now?” she kept her eyes closed

“ _Sniff Sniff Sob Sob Whimper_...I...I miss her.”

_Her?...oh._

“Your sister...Rarity?”

She nodded, thinking for a moment not sure how to help with this...then an idea popped into his head remembering something his mom did for him when he was a little kid.

“Hey Sweetie I think I've got something that will help.”

“What?”

“Why don’t you go on over to Flo’s for a bit and when you come back it’ll be done. Ok.”

“Ok.”

Though a bit confused Sweetie Belle wiped away her tears and left the shop and heading over to Flo’s cafe. Ramone headed back over to his desk and got started working. After drawing out the design Ramone picked out the softest material he has in white and purple, some stuffing, blue, white, black, and purple thread.  
. . .

“Ramone I’m back.” Sweetie Belle walked back into the shop.

“I’m in here Sweetie. Come in I have a surprise for you.”

She stepped into his work room seeing Ramone standing next to his desk with both arms behind his back.

“Sooooo...You said you had a surprise for me.”

Rocking a bit on her heels she waited patiently for what Ramone has for her. After spending some time with everyone she started feeling a lot better. Ramone knelt down in front her with his arms still behind his back.

“First close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

She did so and Ramone took out what was behind his back and set the item in her hands.

“Ok open them.”

She opens her eyes and looked at the item in her hands.

“...”

It’s a doll that looks just like...Rarity! staring at the doll and at a complete loss for words Ramone took the chance to explain.

“You see when I was a little boy my mom often had to go on really long trips for fashion shows. And I missed her all the time while she was gone. One day when she had to leave for another show I tried everything that I could to get her to stay but nothing worked and I was really upset about it. So my mom made something special for me. A doll that looks like her and she said that whenever I was missing her all I had to do was look at that doll and think about all of the good times we had together and I was always reminded that she comes back. So even though I still missed her I always felt a little better while she was away all because I had that doll with me to let me know that she’d always come back. And I thought you needed the same thing. A little something to help you remember that even though you’re so far from home you know that you’ll always have someone who loves you and will always be with you no matter how far away they are.”

He waited for her reaction, still staring at the doll tears began to well up in her eyes.

“So...What do you think? Do you like it?”

She jumped into his arms hugging him tight tears streaming down her face

“I love it! Thank you! Thank you so much!”

He picked her up hugging her close.

“I know how it feels being so far away from someone you love it’s very hard and especially for someone at your age. You just need someone there to help you get through it all. And that’s why I’m here you know that if you ever need anything I’m always here for you.”

Tears falling down her face Sweetie Belle hugs him tighter

“Thank you so much Ramone... _Sniff_ …I love you.”

“I love you too Sweetie.”


	6. Applebloom's Journal Entry #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first of Applebloom's journal entry

_Howdy ya’ll this is Applebloom, so during our time being in Radiator Spring in this new world I decided to write a journal. We’ve already learned so much while be’in here and it’s amazing how everyone here is just like our sisters and their friends back at home. Fillmore is so much a like Fluttershy he’s a little shy when he’s ‘round new folks. I’ve notice that he has a real beautiful garden and i’m a sure if there a were more animals ‘round these parts they’d be all ‘round his house. But I’ve also noticed that he really likes to joke ‘round with Sarge a lot. And then Sarge he reminds me so much of ma big sis which now that I think ‘bout it I don’t feel so homesick anymore he’s a real hard worker and I might say as strong as ma big sis. Then there’s Ramon he’s like Rarity in every way he’s fashionable and real generous and I say I think Sweetie Belle just found herself a big brother. Speak’in of big brothers Red and Big Mac are two in the same shy and strong. And Lizzy is Granny Smith. Lightning is like another Rainbow Dash fast, energetic, dependable, loyal, and real hard work’in when it comes to his training. And him and Scootaloo became a real awesome brother and sister. Sally reminds me of Twilight she’s could be just as smart as Twilight. And Mater, woo-wee he’s another Pinkie Pie in every possible way. Sheriff is like another Shinning Armor, he would do anything to protect the town and everyone here. And this may sound a bit strange but Doc makes me thinks of Princess Celestia. Ya it sound strange but the two of them both care about others and always tries their best to keep everyone happy, healthy, and safe. And seeing the relationship between him and Lightning, makes me think of the relationship between the Princess and Twilight, maybe even more the two of them are like father and son. I know we’re not going to be here forever pretty soon Sweetie Belle’s gonna find the spell we need ta get back home. But until then I’m just gonna enjoy the time we have here with our new family._


	7. April Foals/Fools Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy April Fools Day!

A totally random day in radiator springs

“ Hey girls look at that.”

Applebloom said pointing to a huge swirling vertex

“Wow cool! Hey let’s go through it.”

Scootaloo said heading to the vertex

“Ok. This will be fun.”

Sweetie Belle said following Applebloom and Scootaloo through the vertex.

FWOOOOOSH

Applebloom blinked her eyes open

“Oh Hey girls look. We’re back home.”

“Cool.”

The END


	8. Sweetie Belle Practicing Her Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetie Belle practices a levitation spell

Inside Sweetie Belle’s room,

“Alright Sweetie Belle today’s the day. Today you get the levitation spell right.”

She said to herself picking up one of the books with a simple levitation spell in it. Reading through the spell then taking a soda can and sitting it on the bed.

_Alright Sweetie Belle concentrate concentrate…_

Attempt #1

Focusing her magic on the can surrounding it with her magic…  _Uh oh_. Suddenly can started rocketing around the room.

“AAAAAAAHHHHH”

She screamed trying to dodge the can flying through her room, ducking under her bed when the can nearly hit her in the head. She had to stop this before Ramone walks in, grabbing the umbrella from her closet she swung it smashing the can hard against the wall. Signing she dropped the umbrella and plopped down onto the floor.

_Ok attempt #1 Failed_

_Attempt #2_

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!! CRASH!!! The can flew across the room and crashed into the wall making a huge dent in it that She will later have to hide with a picture.

_Sigh third time's the charm_

_Attempt #3_

...Nothing…

“OH COME ON!!!”

After about another hour of practice Sweetie Belle decided to take a break and go with Ramone to Flo’s Cafe.

“Howdy Sweetie Belle, Ramone how ya’ll do’in?”

“Hi girls we’re fine.”

She sat down next to her friends and told them how her attempts were going with her magic. Applebloom patted her shoulder and Scootaloo gave her a little bump cheering her up telling her that she’ll get better with time. After a little more cheering up Sweetie started feeling a little better.

...

When she and Ramone got back home Sweetie Belle went straight to her room and tried again.

_Attempt #7 failed_

_Attempt #10 failed_

_Attempt #13 failed_

_Attempt #21…_ wait the can started to float in the air without rocketing around or smashing into the wall.

“I..I did it. I really did it. Ramone! Ramone! Come look I did it! I finally did it!"


	9. Happy Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning Mater and Applebloom give Father's Day presents to Doc Sheriff and Sarge

It’s Father’s Day in Radiator Spring and everyone’s celebrating it in their own way. Sally isn’t in town today, she’s visiting her dad for father’s day. Everyone’s going to be coming together at Flo’s Cafe for a Father’s Day dinner. But that’s not until later in the afternoon.

Lightning just finished getting dressed and was a little stressed because he doesn't have a clue on what to give Doc for Father’s Day. He wanted it to be something special he loves Doc as though he was his own dad.

“You ok bro?” Scootaloo stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed giving Lightning a concerned look.

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m just… it just… It’s father’s day and I want to get Doc something special. Something that show him how much I look up to him.”

He then started rambling off things that he thought of getting him. All were big and probable expensive. Scootaloo held her hands up to stop him from going on.

“Lightning! Bro. Relax. It’s doesn’t matter what you get Doc. He’ll love anything you give him. You don’t have to be so big with it. Just… Just write him a letter. Tell him how much you care about him and look up to him.”

He thought about it for a moment and smiled, telling Doc how much he cared and looked up to him as a father was the best gift he could ever give him.

“Thanks Scoots I’ll do that.”

Scootaloo smiled heading out leaving Lightning to work on his letter. The first few minutes weren’t going so well. He was having a tough time finding the right words to say. Another dozen crumpled papers later, Lightning just decided to write what his heart was telling him.

_Dear Doc,_   
_You have taught me so much and you have been there for me when I needed you most. I know that when I first came here I was a real pain in the butt and not the easiest guy to get along with. And that’s why I look up to you show much. You helped changed into the man I am today. You’re more than just a mentor to me Doc you’re a father._   
_Happy Father’s Day, Dad_   
_I love you_

He read over the letter and put it inside a father’s day card ready to give it to Doc locking the door behind him, he headed straight to Doc’s place knocking on the door it didn’t take long for Doc to answer.

“Hey kid what brings you here.”

“This.”

He held out the letter in front of Doc nervousness etched all over his face. Doc took the card from him and smiled.

“Ya didn’t have to.”

“Just look inside.”

Doc opened up the card to find a letter inside and read it tears forming inhis eyes. He looked at Lightning and then pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you son. I love you too.”

…

Over at the junkyard Mater was working on something very special for Sheriff. He set down the crayon looking over the picture he drew it was of him and Sheriff when he was a kid.

When Mater’s parents were killed by a robber Sheriff had adopted him in an instant with no second thought. Despite the fact that he wasn’t all that excited about living with a complete stranger. Sheriff never gave up on trying to help him and during time he really started warming up to him and then eventually started calling him dad.

Mater got up from his chair quickly and very excitedly heading for Sheriff’s office.

_Knock Knock_

“Come in Mater.”

“Hey there Pa!”

Mater didn’t waste anything wrapping his arm around Sheriff in a big hug.

“Happy Father’s Day!”

Mater pulled out the picture from his pocket and gave it to Sheriff. He looked at the picture and wiped away the tears from his eyes.

“Thank you son I love it.”

“I love ya pa.”

“Love you to son.”

…

At Sarge’s surplus store Applebloom was sitting in her room working on something special to give to Sarge. It wasn’t much but it was something that she did every year for her dad.

“Done.”

Applebloom looked at it smiling to herself heading out to give it to Sarge. He was cleaning off some shelves when Applebloom walked in.

“Howdy Sarge how’s it go’in?”

“I’m fine how about you?”

He turned around to face her and noticed she was hiding something he smirk at her.

“What’s that you have behind your back?” Applebloom smiled at him.

“First close ya eyes.” he was about to ask why.

“Just close 'em.”

He did so and felt Applebloom take his hand and put something in it.

“Ok open them”

Sarge opened them and looked at what was in his hands. It was an origami horse he look at her confused.

“I know it ain’t much. But it's something that I did for ma pa, every year I would make one and take it to his grave. He was actually the one that taught me how to make it. It took forever to learn how to do it myself.

“Thank you Apple” _...wait grave?_

She stared at the floor tears forming in her eyes looking up at Sarge she smiled at him he returned the smile and bent down wrapping her in his arms.

“Thank you Applebloom. I love it.”

“I love you Sarge.” shocked at what was just said he hadn't expect that looking down to see her with tear filled eyes smiling at him he couldn't but start to cry himself.

_Oh the heck with it! For once that hippie was right._

“I love you too”

…

Later in the evening everyone was at Flo’s Cafe enjoying a nice dinner. Today had been a great Father’s Day for everyone.


	10. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetie Belle gives someone a second change

A few days went by as normal, nothing interesting happening. Everybody's just going about their daily routines. It was also 4 months until the next race and as usual Doc and Lightning are up at Willy’s Butte practicing. Scootaloo's with them watching while every so often giving what she thought was  _advise_  forgetting that Lightning is a human not a pegasus. Applebloom's listening to one of Sarge's war stories which is one of her favorite things about him. However Sweetie Belle was sitting in the shop bored stiff with absolutely nothing to do. Ramone noticed this and decided now was a good time to take a break from fabric searching and gave her his laptop (after blocking _certain_  websites) she went straight to watching those silly cartoon videos she loves so much.

While scrolling down looking for more videos she noticed one particular video about an abandoned pitbull. Because the thumbnail was of the dog, he looked so cute that she couldn’t help but click on the video and see it for herself. It started with a group of people posing and the title  _Pit Bulls and Parolees_  which is what she guessed is the name of the rescue group. They were driving through what looked like a small neighborhood, then the woman with bright red hair started talking about the situation. And as soon as she saw the dog she gasped seeing that it was just a little puppy, he was wandering around everywhere. As she watched Sweetie Belle was amazed at how gentle this lady was with him and how happy that little puppy was when she picked him up. After that first video Sweetie Belle started watching more about the dogs they’ve rescued. There was another video that got her attention, it was about a dog that was used for something called “Dog Fighting”. This was her first time hearing about this kind of thing, she had never heard of dog fighting before they didn’t have that back in Equestria. And Sweetie Belle was relieved about that, continuing the video she had learned all she  _wanted_  to know about dog fighting.  _How some people would be so cruel that they would force innocent dogs to fight each other then just abandoned them and leave them to die._  After a few more videos she learned that  _Villalobos Rescue Center_ is the name of their rescue group,  _Pit Bulls and Parolees_  is the name of their show and that they have a website. She searched for it and was amazed at how many dogs they've rescued and everything they do to care for all of them.

She had been silent for a while now after watching all those videos and learning about all the horrible things that some humans do to these dog. And all of the effort other humans do to save them from the abuse, she was just... shocked and horrified. She was still learning a lot about this world but she'd never imagined that she'd see something so...evil. To Sweetie Belle what these people do is so much worst than what other villains in Equestria had done. She had always thought that Tirek was the most evil one of all. But after seeing all this compared to those people Tirek's a saint.

_How could someone be so cruel?_

She thought to herself wiping away a few tears that started to fall. Moments later Ramone walked in and noticed the tears in her eyes.

“Sweetie?... Are you alright?”

He sat at the edge of the bed and pulled Sweetie Belle into his arms, sitting her on his lap hugging her close. Sweetie Belle didn’t look at him but told him everything she'd learned about dog fighting and the people who just abandoned their dogs for no reason. Ramone was shocked and amazed at how she was so affected by this. Despite her being so young she understood a lot about one of the most serious problems that’s going on in this world right now.

During the rest of the day Sweetie Belle remained silent not saying a word to anyone, which only made everyone worried about her. Even at night she wasn’t able to get any sleep at all, she just couldn’t stop thinking about all of those dogs out there with no home and having gone through so much torture. The thought of it made her cry all over again.

. . .

The next day Ramone decided to take Sweetie Belle with him to the city to pick up some fabrics he ordered. Hoping that he could do something to cheer her up a little bit before the end of the day. While Ramone was inspecting his packages making sure that everything was intact Sweetie Belle just stayed put in a chair waiting for him to finish. After he finished inspecting everything and paying for it they left and started driving around.

“So Sweetie would you like to go to that park you love to play at so much?”

She didn’t saw anything and just shrugged. Ramone signed and turned into the direction of the park. While driving they past by a small vacant lot and for a moment Sweetie Belle could of swore she saw something move in there but she pushed it aside as nothing and just continued to look out the window.

When they arrived at the park Sweetie Belle’s mood lightened a little bit when she saw someone with a large dog crate and a sign saying “Free Puppies To Good Home”. That made Ramone smile seeing that Sweetie Belle was feeling a little better. They got out the car and she headed straight to the puppies. The owner smiled at her and she knelt down in front of the crate looking inside, there were six “pit bull” puppies. She didn’t pay any attention to the sudden coincidence that they were pit bulls and spent most of her time there playing with the puppies and their mother which made Ramone and the owner happy watching them play together. After a few hours Ramone called Sweetie Belle over saying it was time to go at that same time the owner had just adopted out their last puppy and was now packing up getting ready to leave. She waved goodbye to the owner skipping over to Ramone’s car and getting in the backseat buckling up.

While driving back they passed by that same lot and again Sweetie Belle saw something move in there. It wasn’t that late so the sun was still partly in the sky giving her enough light to see what looks like a tail. At that moment she turned to Ramone…

“Ramone can we stop?”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

He slowed down pulling into a parking spot Sweetie Belle pointed back to the vacant lot.

“I saw something back there! Back in that old lot over there!”

“Now Sweetie are you sure you weren’t just seeing things?”

“I’m positive! I saw it before when we were heading to the park. And I saw it again just now when we passed by.”

Sweetie Belle starred at him with pleading eyes, he signed and put the car in drive making a U-turn.

. .

Parking in front of the lot Ramone pulled out a flashlight from his glove compartment and they headed into the lot. Sweetie Belle started calling out to whatever she saw while Ramone kept a tight grip on her hand. About a few minutes later she tugged on his arm pointing to a pile of garbage in the corner at the end of the lot.

“Right there Ramone! I saw it again!”

Before he could say anything Sweetie Belle broke away from his grip and raced over to the end of the lot.

“Sweetie Belle! Get back here!”

He ran after her and when he got there he was about to yell at Sweetie Belle for running off without him, but stopped when he saw what was under all the pile of garbage. It was a white pit bull that looked to be about one year old. It’s fur was more brown than white because of all the dirt and garbage it was lying in. He looked back over to Sweetie Belle who was sitting on the dirt in front of it just staring the dog it was clear that the dog's very scared and hurt too. Slowly Sweetie Belle reached her hand out to the dog, Ramone was about to tell her to step back but to his surprise the dog neither bit her nor backed away further into the hole. In stand it slowly inched closer sniffing her hand very carefully and when she went to pet it the dog didn’t flinch, but actually very slowly cradled out from it's hiding spot and nestled itself closer to her. Sweetie Belle didn’t really smile and just continued softly petting his head. It was then Ramone noticed that the dog is a boy as well as all of the bite marks and a huge chain attached to a rope wrapped around his neck. There was no doubt about it it was clear to both of them what happened to this little guy. Sweetie Belle was both horrified and confused, first she had seen a video just yesterday about a pit bull being used in dog fight, then today she met “pit bull” puppies, and now here she is a pit bull that looked like it had been through one of those horrible fights. Three coincidences in a row and all of them about pit bulls and dog fights.

_I don’t get it what’s this suppose to mean? And why me of all people?_

Ramone told Sweetie Belle to stay put and ran back to his car, he came back moments later with his jacket and pocket knife, telling Sweetie Belle to step back he pulled out the pocket knife and started cutting the rope from around his neck. It took a really long time for him to finally get the rope off especially since he was being very  _very_ careful not to hurt the dog. After finally getting the rope off Ramone grabbed his jacket and very gentle trying to be mindful of his injuries, picked him up and they walked back to the car. Sweetie Belle opened the back door and got in then helped Ramone set the dog down carefully on the back seat next to her. Ramone got in the driver’s seat they buckled their seat belts and Sweetie Belle kept both arms around the dog petting him gently while he kept his head on her lap.

. . .

When they arrived in town Ramone headed straight to Doc’s clinic. They got out the car and he carried the dog to the front door Sweetie Belle knocked and Doc opened up a smile on his face but that smile soon faded when he caught sight of the dog in Ramone’s arms.

“Oh my god What happened?”

“We found him out in a vacant lot chained up in a pile of garbage. I know you’re not a vet but do you think you could take a look at him?”

“Of course! Come on in.”

He made room for them in the doorway and told Ramone to set the dog down on his examination table picking up his stethoscope he started his examination on the dog.

_Looks like those veterinary books I bought came in handy after all._

After a certain incident during his first few months in Radiator Springs when a customer’s dog had gotten injured playing near Willy’s Butte. He told them that he wasn’t a vet and that he couldn’t (and didn’t know how to) help them and that there was a veterinary clinic near by not to far from town. Not being able to help them had made him feel so useless that he went out and bought every book he could find on basic vet skills.

After the examination Doc had a very disgusted look on his, he knew exactly where those bite marks had come from and the thought of it made him furious.

_Grrr! Are. You. Serious!_

Doc internally shouted dog fighting was one of the worst things he hated. Fortnightly nothing was to serious the bits aren't that deep. Which made things easier for Doc since he still only knows the basics. After cleaning the wounds and bandaging them up he called for Ramone and Sweetie Belle to come back in and the dog’s tail immediately started wagging as soon as he caught sight of Sweetie Belle. She gave him a huge smile running over to the table and began petting her new friend while he licked her face. Ramone smiled at the sight but it soon changed to concern when he saw the look on Doc’s face.

“Doc? You ok man?”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine. But I will be contacting the city police informing them on what happened. I’m not even sure if they’re aware or not that there’s a possible dog fighting ring going on there. Sometimes those people can be real absentminded.”

Ramone was about to say something but closed his mouth when he didn’t have anything to say since he agreed with him. They both continue to talk about the situation for about a half an hour then went back into the room seeing Sweetie Belle scratching the dog’s ear. Before either of them could say anything Sweetie Belle looked at them and smiled.

“Bulk!”

“Huh?”

Both of them looked at her confused then she said

“What I mean is I’m gonna name him Bulk.”

“And why did you pick that?”

Doc asked her, his mood had changed and he smiled at her.

“You see there’s this one pegasus that lives in Ponyville. He’s like… really big and muscular. And he’s got white fur with really  _really_  tiny wings about the size of his ears. And he looks like him.”

Doc and Ramone tried their best not to laugh

“So how exactly can he fly?”

“I have no idea.”

Sweetie Belle replied with a giggle and a yawn now it was late and time for her to go to bed. Ramone walked over to the table and picked up her and headed for the door but before leaving he turned back to Doc.

“Thanks for the help Doc. No doubt Sweetie will be coming back in the morning to see Bulk.”

“He’ll be waiting Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

. . .

The next morning, as expected as soon as Sweetie Belle was dressed she raced over to Doc’s clinic not paying any attention to the others when she passed by, that got Applebloom and Scootaloo’s attention and they raced after her.

“Hey Sweetie Belle! Slow down will ya!”

“Huh...Oh Applebloom Scootaloo! This is perfect! Come on I wanna show ya something!”

_Well that easy…_

Applebloom thought to herself following Sweetie Belle to the clinic front door. She knocked and Doc opened the door smiling at her.

“Just as I was expecting come on in he’s been waiting for you.”

_Wait! He!? Did Sweetie Belle find a boyfriend or something? And what’s he’s doing at Doc’s clinic?_

Scootaloo thought to herself shocked and curious she looked over to Applebloom who was just as confused. But as soon as they entered the room their questions were answered when they saw a white pit bull dog sitting on the examination table. He stood up wagging his tail fiercely licking Sweetie Belle’s cheek, unexpectedly Scootaloo jumped behind Applebloom a look a fear in her eyes.

“Scoots! What’s the matta’ with ya? Why are ya acting so scared all of a sudden?”

“I-I don’t do so good around dogs.”

Scootaloo said shaken keeping her eyes on Bulk, Doc walked over to Scootaloo taking her hand and she immediately dashed behind him. Applebloom took this chance before Scootaloo did a slingshot and latched back onto her and walked over to Bulk slowly extending her hand toward him waiting for him to give it a sniff then started petting his back Bulk’s tail wagged even faster.

“What’s his name?”

“Bulk”

Applebloom snorted at that

“ _Snort_  Bulk? As in Bulk Biceps?”

“Yep!”

Both girls started laughing continuing to pet Bulk while Scootaloo remained hidden behind Doc. He bent down to meet her at eye level.

“Come on Scootaloo there’s nothing to be afraid of. Bulk’s not going to hurt you I promise.”

“I-I-I um  _gulp._ "

He picked up Scootaloo’s arm and led her across the room over to Bulk despite her trying hard to pull away.

“D-Doc! I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Shh it’s ok all ya gotta do is let him sniff your hand.”

She gulped, holding out her hand and Bulk began sniffing it then she felt something sloppy on her palm and opened her eyes to see Bulk licking her hand. She giggled at the feeling and nervously move her hand up slowly stroking his head. When she looked back at Doc he smiled at her, she blushed embarrassingly and turned back to Bulk as soon as she did he gave her a big sloppy lick to the face.

“AHAHAHA! EWWW! That’s gross!”

Sweetie Belle turned her attention to Doc

“Hey Doc is it ok to take him outside now? I wanna introduce him to everyone!”

"Eh..not today Sweetie Belle Bulk needs to stay here until his heal."

"When will that be?"

Doc thought for a moment  _The wound aren't that deep and with enough rest and the right medicines which I have. Should be about 3 to 5 days till I can remove the bandages._

"Give him about 5 days to rest up and heal."

"Ok! Um..Doc can you keep Bulk a secret?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I want it to be surprise when I introduce him to everyone."

That got her a small chuckle from Doc and a round of giggles from Applebloom and Scootaloo.

_5 days later_

The girls ran off to Doc's clinic and as Sweetie did ignored everyone at the cafe. For the past five days they all managed to keep Bulk a secret as Sweetie Belle wanted. But they still had the whole town suspicious Lightning watched the girls leave then looked to everyone.

"Does anyone else think those three are hiding something?" Everyone gave a nod and Lightning continued eating wondering what it was the girls Doc and Ramone are hiding  _it must be something something for even Doc to keep to himself._

Inside Doc's clinic the girls were playing with Bulk while Doc removed his bandages. After checking him over one last time and giving him a clean bill of health Sweetie Belle beamed at him.

"Can we take him outside now Doc? Can we?"

“Of course you can just let me get a leash for him.”

Just like with the books Doc had bought a couple of leashes and collars, including one mussel for more _difficult_ patients. He came out with a yellow collar and leash in hand which made all three girls burst out laughing and Doc gave them a look.

“And just what exactly is so funny?”

“Bulk’s mane is yellow.”

Scootaloo said between gasp of laughter even Doc chuckled a little bit.

_I should have seen that coming_

He adjusted the collar a little and clicked it around Bulk’s neck then took the leash and clipped it on, picking up Bulk and setting him down on the floor Bulk immediately started tugging on the leash excited to get outside. This made Doc laugh as he pulled back a bit telling Bulk to heal then all five of them headed out. Everybody in town was surprised when they first saw Bulk at least now they know what the big secret was. Lightning was the first one to introduce himself to Bulk, then Mater, Sally and everyone else. It didn’t take long for Bulk to get familiar with everyone then headed back over to Sweetie Belle licking her cheek she then kissed to top of his head Doc smiled at the sight.

_Well Bulk, looks like Sweetie Belle gave you a second chance._


	11. Witness Protection Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where things get intense

Morning in Radiator Springs, Sarge raised his flag and Hendrix sounded from next door.

“Will you turn that disrespectful junk off!”

“Respect the classic man. It’s Hendrix!”

Lightning yawned as his usually  _alarm clock_ went off got up and headed for the shower. When he got out Scootaloo went in and took her shower. He waited for her to come out and they both headed over to Flo’s for breakfast. Inside Flo had just set two plates of pancakes in front of Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. A third one all ready for Scootaloo she took her seat and started chowing down. Lightning took his usual seat next to Doc and Flo set down a plate of pancakes in front of him. After he had finished about half of them he turned his attention over to Doc.

“Hey Doc.”

He pushed his glasses up and looked over to Lightning.

“Yes. What is it?”

“I was thinking maybe we can take the girls with us to the race. I think they would really enjoy it. Plus Scootaloo hasn’t really been subtle with me about wanting to go. She’s constantly asking… no begging me to let her come. I thought about it and I really don’t see any harm in letting them come.”

Doc leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment.

“Hm… I don’t know.”

“Oh come on Doc. What’s the worst that could happen?”

He thought about it for a little longer.

“Well… Ok you’re right there’s no harm in letting them join us. And I was planning on letting them come to a race sooner or later. Guess now is as good a time as any. Why don’t you go ahead and tell ‘em.”

“Thanks Doc.”

He got up from his seat and headed over to the girls table.

…

“Awsome! Thanks Lightning! You here that girls we get to go to a real race!”

“Glad you’re excited but don’t thank me thank Doc.”

The girls got up from their chairs and rushed over to Doc throwing him in a hug. Sweetie Belle looked up and asked.

“Hey Doc do you think Bulk can come too.”

He picked her up and sat her on his lap.

“Now don’t push it little lady. Plus dogs aren’t allowed at races anyway.”

Referring to Sweetie Belle’s pet a pit bull that she had adopted about a month ago. She had named him Bulk because he made her think of Bulk Biceps with his white fur.

“Ok.”

…

After breakfast everyone went back to doing their own thing. Except for Sarge and Fillmore who stayed in their spots watching the sky waiting for customers to start showing up. Ramone headed over to his shop to continue working on his new designs while also taking the time to look over his inventory and take note of what he needs to stock up on and how much of it he’ll need. While Applebloom and Sweetie Belle sat inside watching silly videos on Flo’s laptop. Doc and Lightning along with Scootaloo drove out to Willie’s Butte to continue practicing for the next race, that was only in two weeks.

_Two weeks later..._

“Alright girls! You all ready to gol?”

“Ya! We’re waiting for you slowpoke!”

Scootaloo shouted from Mack’s truck, she and the others had just finished putting the last of their suitcases in the trailer and were now waiting for Doc to come out with the rest of his things. Ramone was at the truck talking with the girls making sure they knew what to do and what  _not_  to do while being in the pits, around other racers and making it perfectly clear that Applebloom will be in charge. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo pouted... _Applebloom’s always in charge,_ while she herself grinned. Doc came out with his last suitcase and turned his attention to the girls.

“Alright girls let’s go!”

Sweetie Belle bent down and gave Bulk a kiss on forehead in return he gave her a sloppy lick to the cheek and stepped into the trailer, Mack closed the back and they all waved goodbye saying they see everyone after the race. Scootaloo was ecstatic the whole trip she couldn’t stop thinking about how awesome her first race was going to be. The trip would take about 12 hours for them to get from Arizona to California.


	12. Halloween Special: Halloween?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls learn about Halloween

**Greeting friend here take my hand, for this tale that I am about to tell will have you feeling unwell. Come with me and see, let’s take a peek, into the town of Radiator Springs. Folks up and down decorating the town lining streets with lights and buildings with things so chilling. Monsters and demons all around stalking the town, hiding under your bed a monster with eyes glowing red. A frightening creature “Is it the creeper?” with fingers of snakes that’s all it takes and spiders with a dark desire, crawling in hair so fair. A clown with a tear-away face, a flash gone in a trace. There’s a shadow in the moon of sorrow at night, fills you with fright. The wind blowing through your hair, you call out “who’s there?”.Something’s hiding in the corner you can’t help but wonder. Screams from nowhere, “Is someone there?” demons lurking in storefronts they’re on the hunt, behind windows “Look there’s a farrow, watching you through a mirror they think they’re clever. No one knows where but they’re out there, could that who be somewhere behind you…**

It’s the 1st of October and everyone’s decorating their homes and businesses for Halloween even adding a little extra spook to their clothes waiting till the 31st to really get into costume. Except for the girls who were confused about what all the decorations are for. Walking into Flo’s cafe the first thing they saw was Flo herself wearing a huge black pointed hat with webs and spiders all around the same can be said for the inside. Scootaloo went up to Doc and Lighting giving him a tap on the leg, looking down from his ladder he smile at the girls. At first she couldn’t help but stare at the... _thing_ he was wearing on his head it was red and had two small horns on it. Putting that aside Lightning had climbed down from the ladder and was now standing in front of the girls.

“What’s up girls do ya need something?”

“Yeah what’s with all these weird decorations?”

That got Doc’s attention, there was a pair of black goggles hanging around his neck, pushing his glasses back up his nose he looked over to Lightning both with confused and rather amused looks on their faces.

“Um..not sure I gets ya Scoots all of this is for Halloween.”

Still confused they asked “What’s Halloween?”

“Oh no! Please don’t tell me you girls don’t have a Halloween in Equestria!”

“Actually that exactly what we’re say’in.” Applebloom retorted with a bit of sass

That got her a look from Doc and he stepped down from his ladder.

“Alright girls sit down looks like it’s story time.”

They all sat down at a table and Lightning began by telling them the basic customs of what people do on Halloween. Decorating everything with lights, ghost, bats etc. Carving pumpkins putting candles in and setting them outside. Dressing in costumes either simple, funny, cute, or scary, telling scary stories and of course everyone’s favorite going door to door demanding candy.

“Trick or Treat! That’s what you say.”

Finally getting it the girls’ faces enlightened with excitement

“NIGHTMARE NIGHT!!!”

“Nightmare Night?” now it’s the guys turn to be confused. Sweetie Belle perked up

“Now it’s our turn to tell the story.”

She explained about the similarities of their Halloween and Equestria’s Nightmare Night including an old silly tradition of having to leave candy by a statue. Good thing that Princess Luna herself made a few changes. And Sweetie Belle continued on explaining that their celebration was based off the legend of Nightmare Moon. Not knowing who Nightmare Moon was Applebloom said that she was Princess Luna one of the four princesses of Equestria...

“Hold on!” all four turned to Lightning

“Can you girls wait for a minute? I want everyone to hear this.”

The girls nodded and Lightning went to tell the others. Minutes later everyone was back in Flo’s cafe, she’d even allowed Bulk inside knowing he probably didn’t understand her as well as Fluttershy did her animals she still wanted him to hear the story too. Everyone was seated waiting hear the story and the girls together told them the tale of Nightmare Moon…

“Ok”  
“The legend goes…”  
“ _Once upon a time in the magical land of Equestria. There were two megal sister who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus the two sisters maintain balance for their kingdom and their subjects all the different types of ponies. But as time went on the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth. But shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One faithful day the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her. But the bitterness in the young ones heart had transformed into a wicked mare of darkness. Nightmare Moon! She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponyville. The Elements of harmony! Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony she defeated her younger sister. And banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for_ both sun and moon. And harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since.”

Everyone were astonished! Never have they ever heard a story like that.

“Dad gum”

“That was incredible!”

“Amazing”

“It was so beautiful”

“Meravigliosa! Marvelous!”

“Si’ Si’!”

The girls started to blush a little as everyone went on

“Aw shucks that’s real nice ya.”

Scootaloo was the one to get back on topic

“Alright now your turn to tell us the story about Halloween.”

Doc paused for a moment thinking on how he should explain their holiday in a way the girls did theirs…  _Got it!_ He cleared his throat..

“Halloween.  _Once know as All Hallows’ Eve. It is believed that this celebration originated in the British Isles. From the Celtic celebration of Samhain. A festival where people would light bonfires and wear costumes to ward off roaming spirits. Halloween is the evening before the christian’s holy days of All Hallow’s Day on the 1st of November and All Soul’s Day on the 2nd. Thus giving Halloween the 31st of October and the name All Hallows’ Eve. Over time Halloween evolved into a more community-based event. It wasn’t until a mass Irish and Scottish immigration in the 19th century that Halloween became a major holiday in North America. Confined to the immigrant communities during that time it was gradually incorporated into mainstream society. By the first decade of the 20th century it was being celebrated coast to coast in all social, racial, and religious background. Now as for legends and other traditions revolving around Halloween let’s say witches. Their legend originated from a priest who during All Hallows’ Eve was walking by a country road. When at the top of a hill he spotted bonfires burning. And there were people in costumes holding shafts and torches dancing around the fire. With the moon as a backdrop to the fires the people appeared to be flying in the air. Fearing that they were witches the priest hurried to warn the village. Halloween’s two most favored traditions are Trick or Treating and making Jack-O-Lanterns. Well their two origins are connected in a way._ _In medieval times one popular All Souls' Day practice was the making of "soul cakes," a simple bread dessert with a current topping. In a custom called "souling," children would go door-to-door begging for the cakes. Very much like modern day trick-or-treaters. For every cake the children collected they would have to say a prayer for the dead relatives of the person who gave it to them. These prayers help the relatives find their way out of purgatory and into heaven. The children even sang a soul cake song similar to the lines of the modern "Trick-or-treat, trick-or-treat, give me something sweet to eat." Dressing up as ghosts originated from the ancient Celtic. A tradition where townspeople would disguise themselves as demons and spirits. The Celts believed that in doing this may allow them to escape the notice of the real spirits wandering the streets_ _. As part of the Samhain celebration Celts would bring home an ember from the communal bonfire at the end of the night. They were carried in hollowed-out turnips. Creating a lantern similar to modern day Jack-O-Lanterns. This was the result of a very popular character in Irish folk tale. Stingy Jack was a famous cheapskate who on several occasions avoided losing his soul to the devil. He’d done so by tricking him more than once and mostly on All Hallows’ Eve. According the story he had convinced the devil to climb up a tree for some apples. Then in order to trap him Jack cut crosses all over the tree trunks leaving him trapped up there. The devil promised to leave Jack alone forever if he would allow him to climb down. He agreed and when Jack died he was turned away from heaven due to his past sins. But in honoring their deal the devil did not accept him either. As he left the gates of Hell the devil threw him a burning ember to light his way. And he placed that ember in a hollowed-out turnip. Legend says on All Hallows’ Eve you can still see Jack’s spirit wandering in the darkness carry that same turnip lantern._ "

That whole story had earned Doc a round of applause from everyone.

“Wow Doc that was an awesome story.”

“Thank you Scootaloo.”

“Well girls you all what we have to do now.” they nodded and Sweetie Belle hopped off the chair Bulk right at her feet wagging his tail furiously.

“We need to start picking out our costumes!” and all three girls along with Bulk raced out the cafe, Lightning shouted back at them.

“You’ve got 30 days till then what’s the rush?!” and Applebloom shouted back in response

“Ya know what they say! The early bird gets the worm!” then Scootaloo added

“Or better yet. Early costumes are always the MOST AWESOME!”

That in result caused everyone in the room to burst out laughing.


	13. Halloween Special: The Four Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four original monster stories

~~~~

It’s the 20th of October and the girls are still trying to find the right costumes to wear. At a complete lose they decided to go to Ramone to ask for a little help. Sweetie Belle peeked her head inside the shop.

“Ramone are you here?!”

“I’m in here Sweetie!” his voice came from the other room and the girls followed it finding Ramone sitting at his desk stretching something. Everyone else had asked him for their costumes so the girls thought he wouldn’t mind making three more.

“Can we ask you for something?”

“Of course girls what do you need?”

“ We a been hav’in a tough time try’in ta find what costumes we wanna wear. Can ya help us out?”

He knew the girls would ask him for help sooner or later.

“What did you girls have in mind?”

“That’s just it dude! We don’t have a clue what to wear.”

_Hum...ok.._ he took out his laptop and waved for the girls to come closer.

“Ok how about we look at some options? See what you girls like.”

And so they began scrolling through a bunch of costumes trying to find the right one for them. Sweetie Belle “eep” and ducked behind Ramone when the costume of a really creepy doll popped up, Ramone skipped that one and any others like it and they continued on. Eventually all three picked out the one they wanted. Sweetie Belle even picked out one for Bulk and Ramone printed them out then asked the girls to get on his stage so he can begin getting all their measurements. Once he was finished and got each girl’s exact measurements they left the shop for him to get started. Scootaloo had picked a costume that she wouldn’t have to hide her wings but Ramone will still have to add holes to it.

The girls exited the shop and began wandering around town they headed over to Sheriff’s station and found him in his office adjusting the arms on... _something_. It was a green human with really big hands and feets, it’s head was more square than round and seems to have stitches around the forehead, arms, and legs, there were also bolts in it’s neck. Scootaloo got his attention

“Hey Sheriff!” turning to the direction of the voice Sheriff smiled at the girls

“Hello girls! What brings you here?”

“Noth’in we’re just wanderin round lookin for somethin ta do.”

Sweetie Belle pointed to the  _thing_

“What’s that?” Sheriff looked at the decoration hanging on the wall then back to the girls smiling, he’d had a feeling the girls wouldn’t know who he was.

“This is Frankenstein. He’s one of the four original monsters and one of my favorites.” all three girls looked at him confused

“Who’s Frankenstein?” Applebloom asked. Sweetie Belle hopped in place

“Oh boy! Story time!” Sheriff gestured to his desk and the girls sat on the floor in front of him.

“Ok the story goes like this... _Back in the 19th century in Europe there lived a young very brilliant scientist named Victor Frankenstein. Frankenstein was very much into the human sciences and reanimating the dead. So much he attempted it himself. But things had ended terribly. Frankenstein used various…_ ”

Sheriff paused realizing that the girls might not be able to handle the fact that Frankenstein used various decayed body parts. He thought for a moment not sure how to explain that part…though to his surprise Applebloom said

“If ya worried bout us bein scared of real bloody parts don’t we’ve heard scarier.”

“Are you sure? I warn you it’s not pleasant.” the girls nodded, Sheriff sighed and continued on.

“ Alright... _Frankenstein used various body parts that he had stolen from graves. His assistant Igor collected those parts and brought them to his master. Each body parts were carefully stitched together and they were almost done. But Frankenstein still needed one more thing. A brain for his creation. So Frankenstein ordered Igor to go out and fetch one. But Igor had made a horrible mistake. Instead of bringing Frankenstein a normal brain. He brought him one belonging to a murderer. Unbeknownst to this Frankenstein continued with the experiment placing his creation on the operation table and began rising it up to an opening in laboratory. Lightning struck the body and Frankenstein screamed out at the top of his lungs “ IT’S ALIVE!!!”. Frankenstein welcomed his creation into the lab and the monster did as he was told. That is until Igor entered with a flaming torch frightening the monster. His fright was mistaken as an attack and Frankenstein chained him in the dungeon. He left the monster locked up believing that he would wreak havoc if allowed to roam free. Realizing that his creation must be destroyed Frankenstein prepared a powerful drug to injected into the monster. But entering the dungeon found that the monster had strangle Igor to death. With some help from his old medical professor Waldman injected the monster with the drug and he fell unconscious. But it did not work as well as they had planned. For moments after Frankenstein left to prepare for his wedding Waldman stayed to examine the monster he awoke and strangled Waldman then escaped. The monster then encountered a farmer’s young daughter who asked him to play a game with her. Throwing flowers into the lake and watching them float. When they ran out of flowers the monster threw her in thinking she would float too. To his confusion she drowned upset by this he ran away. The wedding preparation were completed and Frankenstein and Elizabeth were to be married as soon as Waldman arrives. Sadly one of his friends had rushed in saying that Waldman was dead. Then a chilling scream and Frankenstein found Elizabeth dead the monster gone. The young girl’s father arrived with his daughter in hand. Knowing it was the monster a band of peasants forms a search party to bring him to justice. Frankenstein becomes separated from the group discovered by the monster who attacks him knocking unconscious and carrying him off to an old mill. The peasants heard his cries and regrouped to follow it only to find the monster had climbed to the top dragging Frankenstein behind him. The monster hurled Frankenstein to the ground but his fall was broken by the vanes of the windmill. The mob set the windmill on fire trapping the monster inside killing him._ ”

After hearing the story Applebloom said

“Oh! Ya mean Frankenstallion!” Sheriff just smiled  _of course_ then Scootaloo asked

“And what about the other 3?”

“Oh yes! Well next the Wolf-”

“RIPPIN AND REVIN!!!”

Came a very loud voice from outside. They peeked out the door to see what’s going on. The Tuners a group of street racers were racing through the town at top speed. Sheriff growled under his breath and headed to his cruiser

“Not these punks again! Sorry girls I have to go now.”

“But what about the other three monsters?” Scootaloo asked. Sheriff thought for a moment

“Why don’t you girls go over to Mater’s and ask? The Wolfman is his favorite.”

“YEAAAAAAH! TRY AND CATCH US IF YOU CAN GRANDPA!!!”

Sheriff’s eye twitched and he sped off after them.

“Gotta go girls GET BACK HERE YOU IMPORT PUNKS!!!”

Scootaloo grinned as she watch chase after them remember he let her join him on a chase with those guys and the look on their faces when they got caught, he’d even let her use the siren.

“Alrighty girls! Let’s head over to Mater’s.”

At Mater’s Garage the girls found him bent over some boxes fiddling with something inside. Scootaloo looked over to her right and noticed a mask sitting on a pile of junk. It looked like what she guessed the Wolfman looks like, a guy with hair all over his face pointed ears and a really weird nose. An idea popped into her head and she picked up the mask slipping it over her head. Both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle gave her confused looks and she put a finger to her lips shushing them as she slowly tip-toed over to Mater. Mater on the other hand was to occupied by what was in the box that he didn’t see Scootaloo sneak up in front of him. Though he did have the sudden urge to look up and when he peeked out from the box

“RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!”  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

Mater shrieked kicking his head back instinctively knocking over a pyramid tires. Scootaloo fell back clenching her stomach laughing. Mater popped out from the pile, a tire around his head and a derp look.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” All three girls were on their backs laughing out loud.

Mater shook his head looking up at the tire and he too started laughing. Trying to get the it off

“AHAHAHAHA! Ya got me Scootaloo! That was a good one!”

“Ahaha thanks Mater”

Applebloom got up wiping away her tears

“Say Mater can ya tell us bout the other three monsters?”

“Huh?”

“Sheriff already told us bout Frankenstal-stein, but than he had ta go chasing after them darn Tuners again and he said ya can tell us bout the Wolfman.”

Mater’s face lit up

“Well sure thang girls! The Wolfman’s ma favorite.” Scootaloo sat down next to her two friends and Mater sat in front of them finally gotten the tire off his head.

“Ok y’all the story goes like this... _In the early 20th century. After learning about the death of his brother, Lawrence “Larry” Talbot returned to his home in Llanelly to recoil with his father. While there Larry met a girl named Gwen Conliffe and instantly fell in love. She runs an antique shop. So in a way to impress her he purchases a silver-headed walking stick. Decorated with the shape of wolf’s head. Gwen tells him it represents the werewolf. A man who changes into a wolf. Not believing in such things she recited to him a poem. “Even a man who is pure in heart, and says his prayers at night, May become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright.” That night Larry attempts to rescue her friend Jenny from a sudden wolf attack. Larry managed to kill the wolf with his cane but was bitten in the process. A gypsy fortune teller named Maleva reveals to him that the beast was actually her son Bela in the form of a wolf. And that he himself will become a wolf. For those who are bitten by a werewolf and lives will become a wolf themselves. Talbot transformed into a wolf-like creature stalking the village and killing the local gravedigger. He retained vague memories of being a werewolf wanting to kill and continually struggles to overcome it. He was finally bludgeoned to death by his father with his own silver walking cane. Sir John Talbot and Gwen watched in horror and cried as the dead werewolf transformed into Larry’s human form._ ”

“Wow that was so cool! Hey now that I think about it. We have a legend just like that in Equestria.”

“Oh yeah! In Equestria they’re known as Wereponies.”

Oh oh! Next one please what are the other two?”Sweetie excitedly

“Alrighty girl next i’ll tell ya’ll bout vampires-” and just like with Sheriff they were interrupted. A customer had just walked in asking for Mater’s help.

“Dad gum! sorry girls...say why don’t ya go ask Miss Sally! She’s a huge fan of vampires. She can tell ya.”

“Ok thanks Mater.” and the girls left, leaving Mater with the customer heading over to the Cozy Cone.

Inside Sally was at her desk filling out some papers when the girls walked in. Sweetie Belle ran up to Sally throwing her arms around her. She laughed at this returning the hug.

“Well hello girls and what can I do for you?”

“Can ya tell us about..um what was it...vampires?”

“Why the sudden interest?” Sweetie Belle hopped onto her lap and said

“ Sheriff told us that there were four original monsters and he told us about Frankenstein. Mater told us about the Wolfman, he was going to tell us about vampire but then a customer came in asking for help and he had to stop. So he sent us here says you can tell us the story. Can you? Please.”

“Of course girls! I’ll tell you the story it’s one of my favorites after all.”

Sally loves vampires and is a huge Twilight fan, and the only one in town. Scootaloo and Applebloom sat on the floor in front of her while Sweetie Belle remained on her lap.

“Ok the legend isn’t vampires per se..it’s more about one vampire in particular..Dracula.. _Count Dracula is an undead centuries-old vampire. Living in his Transylvania castle. A solicitor named Renfield makes a trip to Transylvania in a stagecoach. Strangely the mentions of his destination to Castle Dracula had the locals alarmed. Telling him that Count Dracula is a vampire but he didn’t believe them. The Count welcomes him in where he then drugs him with wine and bites him. Now Dracula’s slave he boarded a ship, laughing maniacally as his master picked off the crew one-by-one. When the ship reached england Dracula was the only found “alive”. He met a man named Dr. Seward and his family at an opera. Lucia was completely fascinated by Dracula and that night became his next victim. Professor Van Helsing was called in and he recognized the danger and that Dr. Seward’s patience Renfield was somehow involved in all of this. But soon after meeting the Doctor’s new neighbor, Dracula and seeing that he had no shadow figured out who the vampire was. And not a moment too soon because Seward’s daughter Eva was beginning to fall under his spell. Fe;;ing weak and wild to the point of attacking her fiance Juan. With Seward and Harker help Van Helsing attempted to trap Dracula but he outwitted them and escaped with Eva by seizing control of a nurse’s mind. They followed Renfield Carfax Abbey ending with Dracula killing his slave and throwing him from a staircase. Now deep in the catacombs they find Dracula asleep with Eva still alive. Van Helsing took this chance that he had and drove a stake through the vampire’s. And he and Harker left with Eva after praying over Renfield’s body._ ”

“Eh that wasn’t as exciting as I thought it was going to be..we do have the vampire legend in Equestria but it’s not really my favorite. They’re kind of boring I mean their one really big weakness is sunlight. They can’t even go anywhere during the day and it’s not like they do so good hunting at night since most people will be asleep. And seriously! A bat they can’t change into a more cooler animal. Bats are boring and the only cool they do is that sonic voice thing. And let’s not forget the way they transform. It’s just a poof of smoke and they’re a bat. At least with werewolves there’s actual body change.”

Ouch! Low blow! Sally tried her best to hide it though.

“Ok last one!” Sweetie Belle said eagerly. To embarrassed to go on Sally came up with an excuse.

“Uh sorry girls but...I have a lot of paperwork to do right now..um why don’t you go ask Mack to tell you about the Mummy.”

“The Mommy?”

“Ehehe no Mummy” she set Sweetie Belle down and they left.

Mack was sitting outside the cafe giving Bulk little bit of peanut butter from his sandwich laughing as he tried to lick it off his nose. The girls walked to him and Bulk immediately jumped into Sweetie Belle’s arms licking her cheek.

“Hi Bulk! Have you been nice everyone coming in?”

BARK!

“Hehe good boy.”

“How’s things going for you girls today?Having fun?”

“Sure are!” the girls sat down at the table

“You three look like you need something.” Mack waited to see the three wanted

“Actually yeah we do. Do ya know the legend of the Mummy?”

Mack smiled at this the Mummy has been his favorite ever since he was a kid.

“Sure do. Did you want me to tell you the story?”

“Yes please!”

“Ok..the story goes... _Back in Ancient Egyptian times there was a priest of very high status named Imhotep. He had fallen in love with the princess Ankh-es-en-amon. And when she died he stole the Scroll of Thoth in an attempt to resurrect her. But he caught and punished by the princess’s father Pharaoh Amenophis the Magnificent. The pharaoh ordered Imhotep to be tortured, mummified and buried alive. And the sacred spells meant to protect his soul on its journey to the Underworld were chipped off his coffin. Leaving his condemned in the afterlife. Years later an archaeological exhibition found Imhotep and was accidentally revived as a mummy when one archaeologist unknowingly read the scroll ancient life-giving spell. Imhotep escaped and assumed the identity of Ardath Bey, a modern Egyptian, helping the archaeologists to find the tomb of Ankh-es-en-amon. When he then meets Helen Grosvenor. A woman that bears a striking resemblance to Ankh-es-en-amon. Realizing that she’s a reincarnation of the princess attempts to mummify her making her his bride. Imhotep was able to use his powers and strength to control others in person and through a looking pool from afar. Giving both an attraction to him and death to those he disliked or felt was in the way of his plans. His powers allowed him to give orders to others and they would follow them without resistance or hesitation. Thus giving Imhotep the ability the control Helen and lead her to him. She could not remember what she did or why she was there. By in the end Helen recalled her past life and pleaded with the goddess Isis the save her. The statue of Isis then emits a beam of light from it arm burning the Scroll of Thoth breaking the spell that gave Imhotep immortality. Reducing him to a pile of dust._ ”

“I say that Imhotep fella got what deserve.” Applebloom said her arms crossed

“It’s like that old saying “Love make you do crazy things”.” Mack replied

“But in this situation I always believed that wasn’t doing all that for love but instead for his own selfish desire. Not caring if the even wanted to be brought back to life or not. That he did it all because  _he_  wanted her back.”

BARK!

“Hehe I think Bulk wants more peanut butter?”

“Here you go boy.”

Mack scoped off some more peanut butter from his sandwich onto his finger and it out to Bulk, he started licking it immediately.

“Hey Mack are there anymore Halloween monster stories?”

“Sure are tons”

“Can you tell us some more?”

And during the rest of the day Mack went on to tell the myths and legends of other monsters such as Pumpkinhead and the Scarecrow.


	14. Halloween Special: Ghost Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody tells ghost stories
> 
> (Pay close attention to the ending)

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

It’s the 31st and everybody were at Ramone’s shop getting in their costumes. Lightning is Dracula, Mater’s a werewolf, Mack’s a mummy, Sheriff is Frankenstein, Doc’s a mad scientist, Red’s a dalmatian, Sarge is a ghost and Fillmore’s a military sergeant, despite against war he wanted to show the respect he has for his friend. Lizzie’s a witch, Guido’s a goblin, Luigi’s a gnome, Sally is Bella Swan from Twilight, and Ramone and Flo are zombies.

The girls were still in the dressing room getting ready and when they came out everyone were astonished by their costumes. Applebloom’s a huntress, with her ribbon used as a bandanna tied around her arm. Sweetie Belle’s a magician and Bulk is her assistant wearing a suit and a little bow tie. Scootaloo’s costume is superhero based wearing a battery pack-like backpack made to look like her wings are attached to it.

“What do ya’ll think?”

“Wow. Ramone you made them?” Lightning was examining the pack

“The battery pack was a bit difficulty. I had to make it look like her wings were attached.”

“Now remember Scootaloo you have to be careful with your wings. It’s already a risk letting you have them out today. Don’t go overboard with showing them off. In fact don’t show them off at all.” Doc explained

“Don’t worry Doc I get it.”

Everyone nodded left to get back to work but not before letting Ramone make a few adjustments to their costumes. Lightning thought it would be a good idea to welcome customers as Dracula. While the girls stayed at Flo’s hanging out with what few kids were there dressed in costumes. A few asked Scootaloo how she  _made_ her wings and she would just say “Sorry guys but that’s for me to know.”

They waited until it was dark enough to go Trick-or-Treating and Ramone took them to into the city to get some candy, everyone had already given them a head start. They had gotten a ton of candy in only an hour, Bulk had also gotten a few treats himself, some in cute decorated bags.

There was a carnival at Sweetie Belle’s favorite park. They played every game and got more candy for each one. They also participated in an event call Trunk-or-Treating where you would do the same thing except you go up to people’s cars demanding candy. All three entered a costume contest and to no surprise Scootaloo won. The prize was a huge black and orange basket filled with candy, treats and toys. There were also wine bottles and plastic wine glasses, which meant Ramone had to accept the prize for her. When it was time to go all three girls’ bags were filled so full with candy that they were dragging them.

When the five of them returned Ramone gave Flo the wine bottle and plastic glasses before giving Scootaloo the basket with the rest of the treats. Red and Mack had just finished setting up the big screen and it was ready for monster movie marathon. But that wasn’t until after the ghost stories which was about to start soon. Lightning and Doc were at Willy’s Butte getting the fire ready making sure it’s safe and not to big. Once everything was set up and ready Lightning went to get everyone while Doc stayed to watch the fire.

Mater and Sheriff had three huge bags full of marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate, and a few packets of long roasting sticks. They didn’t even have to worry about Bulk trying to eat the chocolate, he was more interested in the nice medium size bone he had gotten. Everyone had a stick roasting marshmallows, then Doc asked

“Alright everyone who’s wants to tell the first story?”

Lightning raised his hand before anyone else could

“Oh Oh! me I’ve got a good one!”

“Let’s hear it Rookie”

He cleared his throat

“One night there was this guy, it was late at night and he was in his room trying to sleep. But there was a dog barking outside. Then out of nowhere his sister appeared in his room right next to his bed. She told him that their dog was hungry. He ignored her and went back to sleep...but then a realization came him and he whispered... “I don’t have a dog...and my sister died 10 years ago.”

Sweetie Belle “epp”ed jumping a bit in her spot

“Nice one kid. Good way to start off the night”

“Thanks Doc” Lightning said with a smug grin

“Hey Sheriff tell us the story of the ghost light!”

“Alright.”

Sheriff cleared his throat

“The ghost light is a glowing orb of blue translucent light that haunts these very parts..It all started on a night light tonight the song dogs were wailin’ at the moon off Cadillac Ranch. While the summer wind blow hot like the breath of zozobra. A young couple was heading down this very stretch of the mother road when they spotted an unnatural blue glow...and all that was left was an empty vehicle.”

“I AM THE GHOST LIGHT!”  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH”

Mater took off running when Lightning flashed a blue flashlight in his face causing everyone to roll on their backs laughing.

Doc wiped away a tear “Alright son go get Mater, who’s next?”

Lightning returned shortly pulling Mater by his tail.

“Why don’t you girls give it a go? Got any go Equestria stories?”

Scootaloo grinned mischievously. “I got one! This is the story of The Olden Pony.”

“It all happened on a night like this one,in a forest much like the Everfree... and then The Olden Pony asked (mimicking aged voice)  _Who’s got my rusty horseshoe?_ ”

Sweetie Belle shook in her spot  _Please don’t do it! Please don’t do it!_ Then Scootaloo got in her face and yelled

“YOU DO!” and Sweetie Belle screamed jumping onto Ramone’s lap where he gave a good pat on the head while laughed hard.

Sweetie Belle glared at Scootaloo..then grinned when an idea for revenge formed in her head. Glancing over to where Bulk’s lying down, still chewing on his bone, eyeing the stuffed black horse sitting next her Rarity doll. Forming the plot she raised her hand

“Oh me next!”

“Go ahead Sweetie Belle.”

And she began telling the story of the headless horse will carefully levitating the black doll and rip the thread from around it’s neck quietly tearing the head off, she’d asked Ramone to fix it tomorrow. She got the head off just as she’s finishing the story and levitated the headless doll behind Scootaloo.

“... _Gasp!_  Scootaloo! What is that!”

Scootaloo turned to face her and she pulled out the headless doll causing her friend to jump throwing the s'more she had high in the sky. Looking up it splattered on her mask and everyone laughed while Scootaloo stared annoyed at her friend

_Keep laughing Sweetie Belle. Cause I’m gonna get you back._

“Ok Applebloom your turn.”

Applebloom thought for a moment..she wasn’t all that good with scary stories…

_I’ve got it!_

“Alright y’all this story about the time I met a real ghost.”

Everyone got a shocked expression on their faces. Sally asked

“You met a real ghost?”

“Eeyup...One night me and the girls were play’in hide-in’-seek near the Everfree forest. I found a hid’in spot right at the forest entrance an was wait’in fer Scootaloo ta find me. Well while wait’in I looked into the forest an saw a filly standing there staring back at me. She was white with long black hair cover’in her eyes. I waved over to her ask’in if she wanted ta play with us. But she just stood there and smiled at me. I heard Scootaloo get closer an turned ta peek out ma bush. And when I turned back I could a swore she’d gotten closer. I turned back ta the bush cause I was try’in ta comprehend what was happen’in. And when I looked back she was right in front of me. She had no eyes at all they were just two huge holes in her face. I blinked and she was gone.”

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were clinging to each and Sally had her arms around Lightning’s neck pretty much choking him.

“Sals..can’t..breath..”

“...Ok how about we go on to the next one.” Doc continued too frightened to hear anymore

“How about you Red?” Lightning asked and Red immediately began shaking his head

“Ok Mack how about you?”

“Ok I think I have a good one...This happened during my first few months being Lightning’s driver. We were on our way to the race and driving down this one road that is said to be haunted. But Lightning didn’t believe it. Me on the other hand will believe anything that someone says is haunted and this one was no different. Especially after what happened, I was driving through looking left and right scanning each side of the road completely paranoid. Then out of nowhere this man appeared in the middle of the street and I slammed on the brakes stopping several feet in front of him. I was so terrified I couldn’t move and Lightning was yelling at me through the radio. But I didn’t take my eyes off the man. He was just standing there looking like the guy from Texas Chainsaw and it only made things even more frightening with the giant hatchet he was carrying. I sat there for what was about 5 minutes but it felt more like an eternity. I wasn’t sure if I should move or not and I didn’t really have anywhere to go with him standing in the middle of the road. But things went way past worst when he started walking towards us and I had no idea what to do. I couldn’t go forward so what I did was, and Sheriff you’re probably gonna be mad at me for this. But I reversed back as far as I could and as fast as I could. And sat there for almost 15 minutes, positive that Lightning was getting mad. But I didn’t move and when I finally cooked up the courage I slowly drove back up to that spot and he wasn’t there. But when I looked in my rearview mirror he was right behind the truck! And I sped off probably breaking every speed limit. And when I finally stopped for good at a truck stop Lightning was ticked off screaming at me.”

“Well considering the fact you almost killed me.”

“And when I told him what happened he didn’t believe me and said someone was pranking me.”

“Well at the time it seemed like too much to believe-”

“I saw what I saw and no one can tell me otherwise.”

“Alright! Alright!”

“Ok guys who’s next?”

Guido and Luigi went next and Luigi translated while Guido told the story

“It was back in Italy we were walking home from work when we came across a bridge. And there was girl standing on the rail. We knew what she was about to do and ran to try and stop her. But we were too late and she jumped. However when we came to the edge and looked there was no body. I was still looking down at the river hoping maybe she swam out and Guido was searching for someone passing by. While I was still searching for the girl Guido started tapping me on the shoulder. When I turned to look at him he seemed rather frightened and wasn’t even looking at me. So I turned to the direction where he was staring at and froze myself when I saw it. The girl that we’d just seen jump the bridge was standing right in front of us. She didn’t move she was wearing a long white dress and her long black hair covered her face. We were both frozen with fear and when she took a step toward us we made a run for it and didn’t stop until we reach our home. And we never dared set foot near that bridge ever again.”

Now Flo was clinging to Ramone as well as Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo hiding under her cape. Doc had Lightning and Sally holding tightly onto him and Mater was hiding behind Sheriff.

“Ok let’s go on to the next story.”

“I’ll go” Sarge raised his hand

“Well you guys aren’t the only ones who’s met a ghost let’s see..I was about 4 or 5 when it happened. Me and my dad went to a cemetery to visit the graves of his old war buddies. While my dad was paying his respects I went wandering off. And I ran into a guy wearing a war uniform. I asked him if he was visiting a friend a he said “Yes”. I asked him who it was and we started up a conversation. A few people passed by just staring at us, one lady asked who I was talking to and I told her the soldier’s name was Jared. But she told me she couldn’t see him even though I he was standing right next to me. She didn’t say anything else and just left. I just ignored her and went back to the conversation, it only for a few minutes until Jared said he had to leave. But before he did he dug through his pocket pulled out a silver dollar and gave it to me. I thanked him and went back to show my dad. At first he was a bit confused but then he hugged me and told me to save that dollar.”

Sarge reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver dollar “And I did.”

“Wow.”

“Cool!”

“That was soo awesome”

Doc turned to Fillmore “Fillmore you have one ya wanna share?” and Fillmore shook his head scary stories wasn’t really his thing. Mater didn’t really have anything either he was better with pranks than scary stories. And Sally was too scared to say anything still holding onto Lightning.

“Ramone? Flo?” Flo didn’t have one but Ramone raised his hand.

“I’ve got a really scary one..” and Sweetie Belle already tightened her grip around him preparing herself

“When I was a teenager, my friends and I were really into the paranormal and ghost and spirits. And you know that 3am is well...the demonic hour where all the spirits and demons come out. So we stupidly decided to go ghost hunting at 3am. We had a ghost tracker with us and were at my friend’s apartment. And what we did was..we would walk around and if the tracker started beeping it meant that there was ghost near by and we would just asked it yes or no questions. Most of the time we didn’t get an answer but weird things always happened. Like during the first 3 or 4 minutes things would be moved around and blinds open all on their own. It was even more scary because my friend had this really creepy looking doll and whenever we take our eyes off it, the doll would move all around the apartment. But the last straw for me was when we went to the garage and the scariest thing happened to me. We caught traces of a ghost and followed it to the roof behind a corner. I went to check it out and as soon as I got there I started feeling really tired and out of breath and I couldn’t breathe. It felt like someone was standing on my chest then I felt a sudden burning on my back and when looked there were 3 long scratch marks. And that was when I decided that I was done with 3am and any ghost hunting period.”

There were no comments from anyone, and Doc said

“Ok anyone else dare to go next?”

“You’re the last one Doc. Say ya never told us about the screaming banshee”

“I don’t ya’ll can handle that one.”

“Oh come Doc!”  
“Yeah Doc please!” everyone begged for Doc to tell the story

“Hehe Alright alright I’ll tell ya but don’t say I didn’t warn ya’ll.” Doc cleared his throat

“The Screamin Banshee lurks outside of Radiator Springs somewhere in Ornament Valley. It waits for anyone who wanders out alone in the darkness of night. She is rarely spotted but well known through myths and legends. She is a female spirit who heralds the death of others by shrieking. And anyone who hears the Banshee’s shriek knows that their death is soon to come.”

Everyone were hugging another shaking like leaves. Even Sarge was frightened by it, both Fillmore and Applebloom hugging him tight.

(Banshee shrieks)  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”

Everyone screamed and raced back to town quicker than lightning. The shrieks continued until Sheriff pulled out his phone and hit pause on a video of banshee screams, he fist bumped Doc both grinning at their victory.

They casual walked back to town to find everyone hiding in the cafe and told them it was a prank. Most of them were mad while Lightning and Mater actually congratulated them for pulling off such a great prank.

They waited until everyone was ready and started the Monster Movie Marathon starting with The Nightmare Before Christmas for the girls. Then the four original monster movies and finished off with Casper.

By the time the movie ended the girls were fast asleep. Everyone said goodnight to each other and headed home. Because of all the scary stories Sweetie Belle slept in Ramone’s bed with him and Flo, Bulk was asleep at their feet. Even Fillmore stayed at Sarge’s tonight.

Everyone had a great Halloween and they can’t for next year.

  
  
  


Far away on the other side of the world “Enjoy your fun while you can little fillies. For when the time arrives. I’ll be coming for you.”


	15. Witness Protection: The Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets taken and villains are introduced  
> (Warning minor character death)

Somewhere out in a forest, inside an old cabin three men were lounging around waiting for their boss to come out with the details of their next assignment.

Vexx’s POV

I was sitting at my desk staring at my computer screen, the man on the side smiled back at me.

“I am correct to assume that your efforts have not been in vain.” he said.

I smiled back at him “Of course Panther. We already have two of them now and are preparing to retrieve the last one.”

“Excellent. I expect my package to be delivered as scheduled.”

“If things go smoothly you’ll get it sooner than expected.”

“Well done. I look forward to seeing you...however it is unfortunate for me to say that my boss requires three more.”

I hadn’t expected an increase in the number

“I can probably make that happen but I’ll need to increase the amount. Retrieving three more before the due date will involve extra work. Will that be a problem?”

“Heh of course not I expect you to be as successful as you were with the first two.”

“What are you looking for in these three?”

“Female same age department as the first three-” he continued on as I listened intently writing down every detail. Once our conversation ended I shutdown my computer and headed out to inform the rest of my crew.

…

“You’re saying we have to do more work! Augh!” Zeph leaned his head back against the chair groaning. Zeph Winter is strongest one in my crew. 6ft, heavy built, with deep brown eyes, shaved head, and tattoos covering 80% of his body. One look from him and people run away in fear.

“We better be getting paid extra for this.” My second crew man Charles Thornton sat at the table giving me a look that says “We’d better be. Or else”. Charles is the brains of my crew he’s the one who locates merchandise best fitting our clients’ request.

“We are.” I kept a straight face

“So what does he want now?” Darren asked a slight annoyance in his voice. Being the youngest of the crew means nothing to us. Darren Hallewell is that one guy you do not want to meet in a dark ally. With a frightening personality, most of the time he’s calm and content. But never let that fool you. Darren can very easily charm anyone to follow him no matter who they are, be it child, teen, or adult. Which is why I made him one who “retrieves packages” and delivers them to the clients. But when someone says or does anything to anger him, He. Will. Lose It. Darren has an insanely bad temper and we all know best not to tempt him.

“Three, female, same age department as the others. Those are the primary details I will go over the rest tomorrow when we get to the raceway-“

“Wow wow wow wait a minute!” Charles intervened raising both hands in the air. “Did you just say “raceway”?”

“Yes I did. And if I may continue..” I cleared my throat “Somehow our next target managed to get pit and garage passes. Panther had already acquired the passes that we will need to get in. So get some sleep, we’re leaving first thing in the morning.”

The next day

“Ok Darren do you understand the plan?” I gave him the earpiece and he hid it under his hair and jacket.

“Yeah yeah I get it.” he jumped out the car before I say anymore

Darren’s POV

I entered the pit rows showing the guards my pass walking around scanning the area. Stopping to eat and talking to other people eliminating any suspicion.

“Ouf!”

I turned around to see a little girl with a beanie lying on the ground rubbing her head. I reached out an arm pulling her to her feet.

“Thanks man! And sorry about that we’re trying to get to the snack stands before the lines get too long.”

“Hey don’t worry about it kid. No harm done.” I pointed to the empty stands “And I don’t think you’ll have to worry about a line.”

She and her two friends headed over and I went back to walking about.

…

_Darren come in! We need an update have you found the target?_

I scratched my neck “No not yet. Give me a break man I’ve only been here for a couple hours. The racers haven’t even gotten on the track yet.”

_(Sigh) Fine keep looking._

“Ugh he’s so annoying. This things aren’t as easy as he thinks they are” I mumbled under my breath casually looking around.

Another half hour later and the racers were in the pits getting ready to start. I headed over to a section pits, turning my attention the #95 one, I spotted the same three girls that bumped into me earlier. The beanie girl noticed me and waved as did a man wearing a US veterans cap. I raised a hand in acknowledgment and turned back to watch the other racers.

…

_Ok this is getting ridiculous!_ I internally screamed. The race had ended and it was almost time for everyone to start exiting the pits. I stretched both arms behind my neck.

_Hey Vexx!_

_Darren please tell me you’ve found him._

_I been here all day and this kid is nowhere to be seen. Are sure he’s here?_

_Yes I am. Just keep looking until they tell you to leave. If you don’t find him I will contact the client and inform him the target could not be located-_

_Wait! What did you say the kid looked like again?_

I stopped him looking toward the garages seeing a kid that matched Vexx’s description to a T. I gave it to him and he confirmed that he was the one.

_Alright I’m going in._

He was by himself and looked a little nervous I headed over to the kid and bent down in front of him.

“Hey kid you ok? You look a little lost.” I gave him a small smile keeping a good distant between us. The kid looked up at me looking really upset.

“I am.”

“Where are your parents?”

“I’m here with my dad. I wanted to get an autograph from my favorite racer and went over to his tent...I got the autograph but when I came back my dad was gone. I been looking for him for-”

He paused trying not to cry “I don’t even know how long.”

“Do you have a phone or know your dad’s number?”

The kid shook his head. That’s the answer I was hoping for.

“Can you describe him?”

The kid gave me his dad’s description and I stood up held out a hand to him.

“Alright kid let’s go find your dad?”

He was cautious at first but took my hand and I led him out the now close food stands.

“What’s your name kid?”

“Drew. Drew Marshall.”

“Jake Nash.” One of many fake names I use when dealing with kids.

To keep Drew calm and not suspicious I walked around pretending to look for his dad. After about some time with no sign of him. I turned back to Drew and bent down.

“Well kid it doesn’t look like we’re getting anywhere on our own. I would call the police for help but my phone’s dead and I left the charger in my car. If it’s alright with you you can come along and we can give them call. Because I really don’t feel comfortable about leaving you here by yourself.”

Drew was a bit hesitant at first but in the end just said “Ok.”

“Good. Now let’s go-”

“Hey! Just where do you think you’re going with that kid?!”

_Crud!_

I turned around to see a guy standing behind me in front of one of the tents. He was giving me a nasty glare and began walking toward us stopping a few feet in front of me. I swallowed a lump in my throat and put on a smile.

“Excuse me sir I think you misunderstood. You see I’m just trying to help this kid find his dad.”

I tried to keep calm but I was really getting irritated. He bent down in front of Drew and started talking to him asking him the same questions I did. It was making me even more annoyed and angry. Then he went ahead and asked Drew if he wanted him to take him to the security office. I immediately grabbed Drew’s arm squeezing it so tight the kid began to struggle a bit.

“Sir I’ve got this taken care of. You can go now.” I tried to keep calm but I was clenching my teeth this guy was really getting on my last nerves. But then he stood up and got in my face.

“I don’t know who you are. But I do know that there’s something about you I don’t trust. Either you let the kid go or I call the cops and have you arrested for kidnapping.”

_That’s it!_  I pulled out my gun and pulled the trigger a loud bang rang out through the air. At that moment the kid was struggling hard to pull away from me but I kept a tight grip on his arm. I saw the kid was about to scream so I pulled him up and covered his mouth. There was still a scream but it didn’t come from the kid. I turned around to see those same three girls from earlier standing at a corner they turned and ran as soon we made eye contact.

Vixx screamed at me through the earpiece  _Damn it! Darren I told you no guns! Get back to the car now!_

I grabbing the kid and ran away quick as I could. I got to the car and jumped in with the kid still skimming.

“The hell were you thinking Darren!” Zeph screamed

“Shut up and drive!”

Vexx slammed on the gas and the car sped forward

“You had one thing to do Darren! One thing! How could you possible mess that up?!”

“Don’t get on me man! This guy figured me out! What else was I supposed to d- OUCH!!!”

The kid bit my hand causing me to lose my grip he then jumped out toward the door trying to jump out the window.

Drew’s POV

I bit down hard on the guy’s hand and he yanked his arm back screaming. I took my chance and jumped out door! Gripping the handle I pushed with all my weight hard against the door..but it’s locked. Thinking fast I started banging hard on the window screaming “HELP!!!” hoping a passerby would see me. The other two guys pulled me down while the other pulled back his seat. I kicked and swung my fist in every direction. Satisfied when my foot connected with Jake’s nose causing it to bleed. But then he grabbed my legs and the three of them pushed me into the trunk pushing the seat back into place. I banged my fist against the back screaming at the top of my lungs.

“LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT!!!”

I looked around it was pitch black and I couldn’t see a thing...then I remembered something I’d seen on the internet. It showed a girl that escaped from the trunk of a car by pulling...I started searching frantically patting every inch of interior trying to find that latch. When I reached the where the handle should be I froze in horror there was nothing there. Panicking I searched everywhere over and over again only to come back to that same spot. A horrible conclusion had registered in my mind and it made my whole body freeze right on the spot.

“They cut it…”

It was at this moment I realized that these men..they’re smart..very smart. They knew to cut the latch so no one could escape.

“..no..this can’t be happening.. _sniff_..what do I do? I’m trapped in here..there’s no way out.. _sniff sniff_..this is all my fault..I never should have gone off on my own..I never should have trusted that guy..I don’t even know what they’re going to to do with me..”

_He killed that other guy so easily...A-Are they going to kill me too?..I want to go home._

“Please someone save me.”


	16. Christmas Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing Christmas Carols

**Silent Night: Sweetie Belle**  
Silent night, starry night  
All is calm, all is bright  
'Round the forest, parents and young  
Gentle creatures everyone  
Home in burrows deep  
Home in their burrows deep

Silent night, starry night  
Snowfall makes the meadows white  
Huddle close to keep family warm  
Tomorrow's dawn will bring Christmas morn  
Now the day is done  
Now that the day is done

Silent night, starry night  
Leaves are still and the moon's in sight  
Dreams are born as their eyes fall closed  
Tomorrow's gift is that nobody knows

[Sweetie Belle and Choir]  
Sleep in beautiful peace  
Sleep in beautiful peace

[Sweetie Belle] [Choir]  
Oh-whoa Sleep in beautiful peace  
Oh-whoa-oh-oh Sleep in beautiful peace  
Oh-whoa-oh-oh Sleep in beautiful peace  
Oh-whoa Sleep in beautiful peace

  
  


[Sweetie Belle and Choir]  
Sleep in beautiful peace

[Sweetie Belle]  
Sleep in beautiful peace...

**Jingle Bells: Scootaloo**  
One! Two! One, two, three, four!

Dashing through the snow  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
Over the fields we go  
Laughing all the way (Ha-ha-ha!)  
Bells on bob tail ring  
Making spirits bright  
What fun it is to fly and sing  
A sleighing song tonight!

Oh, jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!)  
Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!)  
Oh, what fun it is to fly  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!)  
Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!)  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh!

Thought I'd grab some friends  
And take them for a ride  
Not so sure what's up  
As ponies run and hide  
Put Ramone in the back  
Right next to Tow Mater  
Better buckle up, my friends  
'Cause we're about to fly!

Oh, jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!)  
Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!)  
Oh, what fun it is to fly  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!)  
Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!)  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh!

Go grab Sarge and Filmore  
Who's hiding in the barn  
Put her in the back  
And leave behind the farm  
Sky is clear and blue  
And the wind is at our tails  
Ponies, hold on tight because  
We're about to tip the scales!

Tomorrow is Christmas morning  
Tomorrow is Christmas day  
And Santa's coming 'round the corner and he's bringing presents  
'Cause he's been filling up that, filling up that Santa sleigh

We start speeding up  
As colors start to show  
Streaming through our manes  
The higher up we go  
Even faster still  
Faces fearing doom  
What fun it is to fly and sing  
As we sonic rainboom!

Jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!)  
Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!)  
Oh, what fun it is to fly  
In a one-horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!)  
Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!)  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh!

**Days Gone By: Applebloom**  
When family cannot be here  
Havin' journeyed far and wide  
We sing a song to honor them  
To remember days gone by

[Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle]  
So take your cup and raise it high  
Just as surely I'll do mine  
And laugh we will at stories told  
As we smile at days gone by  
As we smile at days gone by

[Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo]  
For family not here, my dears  
Havin' journeyed far and wide  
For loyalty and kindness both  
We smile at days gone by

[Choir]

oooh... aaah...

[Apple Bloom]  
Our paths will cross again one day  
In time to reunite  
For family is always near  
Even when the seas are wide

[Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle]  
So take your cup and raise it high  
Just as surely I'll do mine  
And make a toast for family  
And the tales of days gone by

[All]  
For family not here, my dears  
Havin' journeyed far and wide  
For loyalty and kindness both  
Take joy at days gone by

For loyalty and kindness both  
We smile at days gone by

**Deck the Halls: Flo**

[Flo and Choir]

Fa-la-la, fa-la-la

Fa-la-la-ahhh

Fa-la-la, fa-la-la

Fa-la-la-ahhh

[Flo]

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

'Tis the season to be jolly

Christmas day's around the corner

[Choir]

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

[Flo]

Light the hearth, let's make things warmer

[Choir]

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

[Flo]

Bring the tree in front and center

[Choir]

Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la

[Flo]

Gleaming bright in all its splendor

[Choir]

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

[Flo]

Boughs of fir upon the mantle

Shining stars, each dancing candle

Draped in ribbons red and silver

Joy upon us is delivered

[Flo and Choir]

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

Fa-la-la, la-la-la

Fa-la-la-la

Fa-la-la, la-la-la

Fa-la-la-la

[Flo]

Wrap our gifts in colored paper

[Choir]

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh

[Flo]

Tie with bows and store for later

[Choir]

Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh

[Flo]

Set the feast upon the table

[Choir]

Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la

[Flo]

Friends together, willing, able

[Flo and Choir]

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

[Choir]

Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

[Flo and Choir]

Fa-la-la, fa-la-la

Fa-la-la-ahhh

Fa-la-la, fa-la-la

Fa-la-la-ahhh...

  
  
  


**Jolly Ol Saint Nick: Lightning**

Jolly old St. Nicholas, lean your ear this way  
Don't you tell a single soul what I'm gonna say  
Christmas Eve is coming soon, now, you dear old man  
Whisper what you'll bring to me, tell me if you can  
Jolly old St. Nicholas  
Whatcha gonna bring to me?  
Is it a stash of cakes that I can eat all day and night?  
Or is it a diamond ring that I can give to Miss Sally?  
When the clock is striking twelve and I'm fast asleep  
Down the chimney broad and black, with your pack you'll creep  
All the stockings you will find hanging in a row  
Mine will be the shortest one, you'll be sure to know  
[scatting]  
Come and give me those Christmas presents  
[scatting]  
Don't make me wait no more  
[scatting]  
Give me some presents  
[scatting]  
Come give it to me, Santa, yeah!  
Mater wants an ice cream hat and Sarge wants to cook  
Red wants a flower pot and Sally wants a book  
Luigi wants a set of tire and Filmore wants a nest  
Now choose for me, dear Santa Claus, what you think is best  
Jolly old St. Nicholas  
Whatcha gonna bring to me?  
Jolly old St. Nicholas  
Whatcha gonna bring  
Whatcha gonna bring to meeeeee?  
[scatting]  
Yeah!

  
  


**We Wish You a Merry Christmas: Sally**

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

And a happy New Year

Day one: time to get my list in shape

Christmas is around the corner

So much to do, not a moment left to wait

Have to get it done before the holidays are here

It's that Christmas time of year

So everybody sing

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

And a happy New Year

Through the streets of boutiques

Picking out the perfect presents

Every shop, have to stop

Try to find the perfect gift

Now the tree has to be

Just the perfect one – that's it! That's the one!

Every light shining bright

Starting from the base to tip

Have to bake, decorate

Now I need the perfect dress – a success!

Oh, no, I can't be late

I've got Mater's party date

Where everybody sings

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

And a happy New Year

People caroling, singing songs we know and love

Music fills the air, rising to the stars above

Watching snow, reading by the fire

Family close, stockings hung with care

Outside those ponies singing merrily

Listen close as they start to sing

[Sally and Choir]

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

And a happy New Year

[Sally]

Time to stop and count my blessings

Put the craziness aside

Christmas only comes around once a year

And every year fills my heart with pride

When everybody sings

[Sally and Choir]

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

And a happy... New... Year

  
  
  
  


**Twelve Days of Christmas: Mater**

[Mater]

On the first day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

A big bowl of ice cream

On the second day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Two tow cables

And a big bowl of pistachio ice cream

On the third day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Three air horns

Two tow cables

And a big bowl of pistachio ice cream

On the fourth day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Four whoopie cushions

Three air horns

Two tow cables

And a big bowl of pistachio ice cream

On the fifth day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Five christmas cookies! Yum!

Four whoopie cushions

Three air horns

Two tow cables

And a big bowl of pistachio ice cream

On the sixth day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Six streamers streaming

Five christmas cookies!

Four whoopie cushions

Three air horns

Two tow cables

And a big bowl of pistachio ice cream

On the seventh day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Seven races winning

Six streamers streaming

Five christmas cookies!

Four whoopie cushions

Three air horns

Two tow cables

And a big bowl of pistachio ice cream

On the eighth day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Eight clowns a-clowning

Seven races winning

Six streamers streaming

Five christmas cookies!

Four whoopie cushions

Three air horns

Two tow cables

And a big bowl of pistachio ice cream

On the ninth day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Nine drums a-drumming

Eight clowns a-clowning

Seven races winning

Six streamers streaming

Five christmas cookies!

Four whoopie cushions

Three air horns

Two tow cables

And a big bowl of pistachio ice cream

On the tenth day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Ten gifts for family

Nine drums a-drumming

Eight clowns a-clowning

Seven races winning

Six streamers streaming

Five christmas cookies!

Four whoopie cushions

Three air horns

Two tow cables

And a big bowl of pistachio ice cream

Whew...!

On the eleventh day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Eleven rubber chickens

Ten gifts for family

Nine drums a-drumming

Eight clowns a-clowning

Seven races winning

Six streamers streaming

Five christmas cookies!

Four whoopie cushions

Three air horns

Two tow cables

And a big bowl of pistachio ice cream

[deep breath]

On the twelfth day of Christmas

My true friends gave to me

Twelve candy apples

Eleven rubber chickens

Ten gifts for family

Nine drums a-drumming

Eight clowns a-clowning

Seven races winning

Six streamers streaming

Five christmas cookies!

Four whoopie cushions

Three air horns

Two tow cables

And a big bowl of pistachio ice creeeam!

WHEE!!!

  
  


**It’s a Pony Kind of Christmas: Everyone**

[Towns Folk]

It's a pony kind of Christmas

In every color shade

All around the world of Equestria

It's Christmas time here today

It's a pony kind of Christmas

Its light never fades

All around the world of Equestria

Christmas is here to stay

[Sally]

Christmas is a time of joy

When the light of friendship burns bright

[Sarge]

Takin' time for family

To recall the past and do what's right

[Filmore]

And outside gentle snow is falling

Forest creatures keeping warm below

[Towns Folk]

And all throughout Equestria

We feel the light of friendship only grow

It's a pony kind of Christmas

Its light never fades

All around the world of Equestria

Christmas is here to stay

[Lightning]

Dashing through the snow

In a one-horse open sleigh

Over the fields we go

Laughing all the way

[Ramone]

Decorate with boughs of holly

Fill the halls with wonder

Wrap the presents, silver paper

Trim the tree and place them under

[Mater]

Time for counting down the days to Christmas

Every day that passes is a party we can throw

[Towns Folk]

Time for counting down the days to Christmas

And everyday our friendship grows

[Towns Folk and Choir]

It's a pony kind of Christmas

In every color shade

All around the world of Equestria

It's Christmas time here today

It's a pony kind of Christmas

Its light never fades

All around the world of Equestria

Christmas is here...

To stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the girls christmas outfits with and without their coats  
> https://timelordderpy.deviantart.com/art/CMCARS-Happy-Holidays-721800068  
> https://timelordderpy.deviantart.com/art/CMCARS-Merry-Christmas-721800317


	17. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning and Sally celebrate Valentine's Day

Morning in Radiator Springs, the girls walked around town to see everything decorated with hearts. They didn’t need to ask anyone to know what day it is they had a pretty idea of what it was. Stepping inside the cafe to find Sally sitting at one of the tables eating a heart shaped cookie Bulk was under the table eating a heart biscuit. Every once in a while Flo would allow Bulk inside for a bit, but too often. Sally waved to them and they went to sit with her, Bulk immediately jumped on Sweetie Belle’s lap and she proceeded to scratch his head. Applebloom didn’t waste any time asking..

 

“So what do ya’ll call this day? I take it ain’t called Hearts and Hooves Day.”

 

“Nope. Valentine’s Day...and from the sound of it I’m guessing there’s not not much we need to explain to you girls.”

 

“Unless this ain’t a day dedicated to love.”

 

Sally just nodded since it was clear she didn’t need to say anything else. Then Sweetie Belle leaned in a little closer.

 

“Sooo...Do you have any plans with your very special somepony?”

 

Sally giggled a little at the question and the fact that she missed correcting herself with “somepony” to “someone”.

 

“Not sure yet. Stickers said he had a surprise for us after his morning training.”

 

“Ehehe. Before Stickers came to town Mater tried to urge me to go cow honking with him as his idea of a romantic date. What about you girls? Have any interesting Hearts and Hooves Day stories.”

 

“Oh! There’s this one time we accidently gave a love po- mffhh mffffhffhhh-”

 

Scootaloo immediately put a hand over her mouth.

 

“Wait! A love what?”

 

“NOTHING!” both girls yelped putting on a couple not too very convincing smiles

 

“Ok. Now I need to know.” giving the girls her complete attention.

 

“Sigh Might as well tell her the rest.” Applebloom slumped and Scootaloo removed her hand

 

“OK. So it started at school after we made our teacher Miss Cheerilee a card and we asked her what gifts she got from her special somepony and she said she didn’t have one! And we made it our mission to find her the very best special somepony. So we searched all around Ponyville until we found Applebloom’s big brother Big Mac who didn’t have a special somepony either. And decided to set them up on a date hoping they would get together..but it didn’t work...Sooo we thought it would be a..good idea to...eheh use a love potion on them…”

 

Sally just gave them a look that made all three girls’ faces burn red with embarrassment.

 

“And it turned out just as you’d expect. The love potion was actually a love poison and it made them literally crazy and obsessed with each other. And the only way for us to fix it and break the spell was to keep them separated for the whole day...And let’s just say things ended up with Miss Cheerilee wearing a veil and stuck in a giant hole with Big Mac.”

 

“Heh Sounds like you girls didn’t think that through very well.” Sally smirked at them as they tried to hide their embarrassment.

 

…

 

A couple hours later Lightning showed up to take Sally on their surprise date. He told her to close her eyes, curious she did so and he lead her away. They walked for a bit until they came to a stop and Sally could feel Lightning turn her away from him.

 

“Ok open your eyes.”

 

She did and her eyes went wide with surprise.

 

They were at Willy’s Butte, a beautiful Lady and the Tramp style picnic was sitting in front of them. There were spaghetti, fruit, sparkling cider, and an assortment of heart shaped treats. A mix of candles and lanterns, a small bouquet of pink roses sitting in a simple vase. But what really made her tear up was the music playing on a speaker, it was beautiful and like nothing she had ever heard.  

 

“So? Do you like it?” Lightning smiled at her wiping away her tears and she wrapped her arms around him.

 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

 

They pulled apart and he lead her over to the blanket, they sat down and ate, at first staying quiet just enjoying each other’s company, then talked for a bit, Sally even told him the girls’ story and he just laughed at the whole thing.

 

After a while Lightning turned back to look at Sally

 

“So Sally I‘ve got another surprise for you…” He nervously reached behind him and that’s when she first noticed a rather large case sitting behind him… “Just..don’t tell the others.”

 

It wasn’t just any case, it was a guitar case! “I wasn’t sure if the guys would make fun of me or not if they found out I could play. Mater definitely would have.”

 

She just smiled scooting closer closing her eyes and leaning against his shoulder, relaxing a little he held the guitar and began to strum...

 

It was her favorite song Rascal Flatts’ Bless The Broken Road

 

“ _I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn’t see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_That every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That lead me straight to you_

_Yes it did_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I’d like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You’ve been there you understand_

_It’s all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_And others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_Yeah_

_And now I’m just rolling home_

_Into my lover’s arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_Ooh, ooh_

_That led me straight to you_ ”

 

And he sang in the most beautiful voice imaginable the words seem to move with the wind filling the air like a sweet sweet melody.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Sal, I love you.”

  
“I love you too.”

 

And they shared a sweet passionate kiss.


	18. Witness Protection: They're First Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are at their first race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Previous) Inspiration for the woman with the service dog came from Service Dog Paws 
> 
> Just changed my service dog character because I just found out that this lady had been a BUCKING FAKE THE WHOLE TIME!!! go to YouTube and watch this *SERVICE DOG PAWS MAX IS A FAKE SERVICE DOG AND WHY A PSA | THE TORNADO DAWGS* THIS LADY HAD ME BELIEVING SHE WAS REAL!!! FREAKIN HYPOCRITE!!!
> 
> Any way my new inspiration for the service dog is Drew Lynch and Stella

Mack entered the raceway’s garage and parked his truck in the #95 spot. The girls jumped out the back completely ecstatic.

“Wow! This is awesome look at all of these racers! This place is so cool!” Scootaloo was looking around everywhere with the biggest smile on her face, while Lightning just smirked at her.

_If she likes this just wait until the race starts._

…

The girls just sat around for a bit while everyone was getting everything prepared, getting cars and racers prepped and ready to go.

While waiting the girls decided to headed over to the snack stands to get some snacks-

“Ouf!”

Scootaloo had just bumped into someone. The man reached out an arm and pulled her to her feet, that’s when she got a good look at him. He looked about the same age as Lightning with short black hair and green eyes. He was wearing black jeans, blue sneakers, a pale blue shirt, and a black leather jacket. Scootaloo looked up at him smiling nervously.  
“Thanks man! And sorry about that we’re trying to get to the snack stands before the lines get too long.”

He waved it off

“Hey don’t worry about it kid. No harm done.” and he pointed over to the empty stands “And I don’t think you’ll have to worry about a line.”

Scootaloo waved goodbye and the three ran over to the empty stands.

They got quite a few snacks and began their trek back to the pits-

“Hey girls look!”

Sweetie Belle stopped and pointed over to a table where a guy was sitting with his..dog?

_ I thought Doc said dogs weren’t allowed at races? _

Sweetie Belle ran over to the table and stopped a good feet in front of them 

“Excuse me? Would it be ok if I pet your dog?”

The guy turned to her and said with an apologetic look

“Sorry kid you can’t she’s working right now.” he seems to stutter a bit with the words

_ Working? _

Sweetie Belle was confused so she asked

“Um...How is she working?”

The guy looked at her confused 

“She’s a service dog.”

Sweetie Belle’s expression didn’t change, then the guy finally got it and asked her straight forward.

“Kid? Do you know what a service dog is?” again stuttering with his words

Her blank expression was the answer he needed. 

“A service dog is a dog that helps people with certain medical or mental problems.”

“What kinds of problems?” Sweetie Belle really just wanted him to get to the point 

He thought for a moment 

“Well for example I have a stutter and Stella helps with a lot of everyday life things like helping me pack bags, turning on and off lights, holding the door open, ect.”

Sweetie Belle understood the stuttering now but was now confused as to why he needs a dog for such basic thing, not wanting to be be rude she just smiled and nodded.

“Oh ok! I get it now!...Mind if I ask what breed she is and how I would know if a dog is a service dog?”

“She’s a vizsla and service dogs always wear a vest that tells you they’re working.”

Then the guy proceed to pat the vest, that Sweetie Belle hadn’t noticed before, and pointed to the big patch reading  **DO NOT PET! WORKING SERVICE DOG** . 

“Oh Ok. Well thanks for the lesson! Bye!” Sweetie Belle waved goodbye and headed back over to Scootaloo and Applebloom.

“What was that all about?”

“Well..I now know what a service dog is.”

They both looked at her with the same blank expression and Sweetie Belle repeated what the guy explained to her while on their way back to the pits. 

...

The girls sat with Doc and ate their snacks while watching the other racers prepare to start. Scootaloo glanced over to her side and spotted the man she had bumped into earlier. When the guy turned in her direction she waved at him as did Sarge who was standing next to them. The guy raised a hand in acknowledgment and turned back to watch the other racers.

“Who was that?” Sarge looked up at them

“Scootaloo had bumped into him by accident when we was run’in ta get ta the snack stan’s.”

Applebloom explained behind the chocolate she was certainly chewing on-

ALRIGHT! IS EVERYBODY READY!!! THE RACE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!!!

The girls turned their attention back to the track as they watched Lightning and the other racers get in their cars and enter the track.

The green flag was out and the racers were off!

…

The race had ended and everyone was preparing to leave, the girls entered Lightning’s tent to see him just finishing an autograph for kid and he ran out wearing the world’s biggest smile.

Doc turned to the girls as they entered the tent a smile across his face

“So what did you girls think of your first race?”

“It was AWESOME!”

Scootaloo was practically floating in the air, then stood completely still, a small tint of red on her cheek when she felt her wings flutter a bit under her jacket. Then looked at everyone with a nervous smile..

“Ehehe...um..oops..my bad.”

Lightning bent down in front of her, ruffling her hair a bit

“It’s ok Scoots. But you really need to learn to control that, you’re lucky it’s just us in here right now-”

“Howdy Y’all!”

“Eep!”

Tex had just stepped into the tent behind Sweetie Belle, she jumped not hearing him approach.

“Woops! Sorry little lady didn’t mean to startle ya.”

Nervous she immedietly ducked behind Doc, while he and the others just laughed a bit. Though not as sudden as Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo backed up behind Lightning and Sarge not taking a step closer to the new men that had just walked in.

Strip Weathers (The King), his son and current driver for DINOCO Cal Weathers came in after Tex, and behind them came Bobby Swift.

Lightning went to shake Tex’s hand

“Hey Tex. Guys. Great race today.”

“Keep this up and I just might replace Cal with ya.”

Said racer gave them an unamused look

“You know I’m standing right here. I can hear you.”

And we all just laughed at him, he glanced down a smirk pulled across his face as he nudged his father, and he did Tex, smiling at them remembering that there are three new faces in front of them.

“Well Well. What do we have here?” Tex bent down to meet Scootaloo at eye level and tipped his hat to her

“And who are these little ladies?”

She remained silent and kept her grip on Lightning’s leg, Lightning himself chuckled at this and patted her head.

“This is Scootaloo-” he pointed to the other two “-and that’s Sweetie Belle and Applebloom.”

Bobby grinned at Lightning

“So you and Sally finally h-”

Cal jabbed him in the gut before he could finish. Bobby clenched his stomach and shot a glare in Cal’s direction, he returned it nodding his head in the girls direction. The girls themselves looking confused curious about what he was about to say. After fixing Bobby with a glare of his own, Lightning explained.

They had already come up with explanations for anyone who asked where the girls came from. Lightning didn’t like lying to his friends but he knew he had no choice. People wouldn’t understand and worst of all the girls might..no they  _will_  be taken away. And no one was going to let that happen.

“Actually no she’s my little sister. My parents have been working a lot lately so they can’t really look after her that often anymore. So now I’m taking care of her.”

He point to Sweetie Belle

“And her story is pretty much the same. She’s Ramone’s little sister.”

Then he pointed to Applebloom and Sarge held up a hand

“No need soldier, I’ve got it.” Sarge patted Applebloom’s head

“And this little cadet here is my daughter. Well adopted. She didn’t have anywhere else to go so I took her in.”

“Wow. I never really fancied ya a father Sarge. But this kid seems real keen on ya-”

After a while the girls decided that these guys were friends and started talking to them as well.

Eventually the adults were the only ones deep in conversation, so the girls decided to go meet the other racers while they were still there. Applebloom told Sarge where they were going and he told them to make sure they’re back at the tent once the speaker announces there’s only fifthteen minutes left until it’s time to leave. The girls assured him they will and were out.

And that’s when things took a very very bad turn...


	19. Witness Protection: Witnesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where things go south

The girls explored the rest of the pits talking to other racers, getting a few autographs and pictures.

It didn’t take long until the speakers rang out

ATTENTION EVERYONE! 15 MINUTES UNTIL THE GARAGES AND PIT ROWS WILL BE CLOSING. PLEASE GATHER UP ALL YOUR BELONGING AND HEAD TO THE NEAREST EXIT. AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ACCOMPANIED RACERS SHOULD START HEADING BACK TO THE TENTS AS OF NOW.

Applebloom turned back to her friends

“Y’all heard em girls. Let’s get a move on.”

“But Applebloom I have to pee.” Sweetie Belle raised her hand twisting a little in her spot. Scootaloo groaned glaring at her with an annoyed expression.

“Ugh! Seriously Sweetie Belle! You wait till now to tell us!”

Applebloom signed

“Alrighty girls let’s go find a restroom.”

…

“Ya almost finished in there Sweetie Belle!” Applebloom shouted behind the closed door

“Yes!” Seconds later the door to the restrooms opened and Sweetie Belle stepped out

“Alrighty Let’s get go’in!”

The girls headed back to the tents-

**BANG**!

All of a sudden they heard a long bang.

“What in tarnation was that!”

Applebloom turned to the direction of the sound and before she could say anything Scootaloo was already running towards it.

“Come on girls let’s go check it out!”

“Scootaloo! Get back ‘ere!” Applebloom and Sweetie Belle ran after her.

They stopped behind a corner and Applebloom was about to say something when Scootaloo put a hand over her mouth without even looking at her. She had a look of horror in her eyes and they turned to what she was staring at as soon as they saw it both froze. Right in front of them was the same guy that Scootaloo ran into when they first arrived. But that wasn’t what had them frozen in fear..it was the bloody body lying ground in front of him. Sweetie Belle was so terrified she let out a high volumed scream. The guy turned to their direction and girls took off immediately heading straight to Lightning’s tent.

…

“Did you guys here that!” Lightning turned away from the others when he heard the sound. Sarge was standing next to him

“It sounded like a gun…”

Doc had a look of horror on his face

“Where are the girls!”

As if on cue the girls came running towards them screaming. They all jumped into the guys’ arms, all crying clearly terrified by something. Doc patted Sweetie Belle’s back trying to calm her done.

“Hey Hey. It’s ok girls calm down and tell us what happened.”

She didn’t say anything behind her tears and Doc can feel her shaking. He looked over to Sarge and then Lightning both with looks of worry and neither of the girls were saying anything.

“Golly! What’s got ‘em all shaken up?”

Tex was behind Doc watching the girl with concern. Strip never took his hands off Cal since they heard the loud bang.

“You think it might have something to do with that gun shot we just heard?”

They all stared at the girls in horror and Lightning’s hold on Scootaloo tighten when a frightening thought occurred to him

“...D-Doc…”

He couldn’t get the words out. But there was a security guard next them the whole time. He turned suspiciously to the direction the girls came from and gripped his gun slightly in his hand. He told everyone to stay put and slowly headed for the tents.

Once he got to the corner he stood in shock and picked up his walky

“I’m gonna need the police here. Immediately!”


	20. Where Are They?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick glimpse back to Equestria and how Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Twilight are handling the disappearance of the CMC. It's already been quiet a few month since the girls' unexpected trip to the human World of Cars.

Back in Equestria in Ponyville, it’s been months since the CMC disappeared. That day Applejack had gone to the CMC’s clubhouse to take the girls home when she found Applebloom’s letter.

_ Flashback _

_ “Applebloom! Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo! Come on girls it’s time ta go it’s get’in late.”  _

_ Applejack looked around the clubhouse to find nopony there. She turned her attention to the desk with a note sitting on top, she read it aloud… _

_ Howdy! If anypony comes looking for us  _

_ we’ll be at Twilight’s castle. _

_ Applebloom _

_ Applejack shook her head and trotted out the clubhouse heading to Twilight’s castle. _

_ End of Flashback _

But when she had gotten there she looked all around for the girls only to enter the library and find it destroyed books scattered all over the place and the whole room looking like a tornado hit it. Applejack sighed as she sat in the middle of the girl’s clubhouse.

“Oh Applebloom where did ya’ll go?” She stared blankly at the ceiling “Ma, Pa please look after her wherever she’s at  _ Sniff _ .” 

She layed back down on the floor and began crying once again. 

…

“CRASH!!! WATCH OUT!!!” 

Rainbow Dash snapped out of her trance just in time to dodge the flagpole that she was only seconds away from crashing into. Breathing heavily she landed on the cloud ground of Wonderboltz Headquarters. Spitfire flew over and put a hoof around her shoulder.

“You ok Crash? You’ve been really distracted lately.”

“Yeah I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure? I know you’ve been having a hard time since-”

“I SAID I’M FINE!!! NOW JUST DROP IT!!!” Rainbow shouted and took off to the locker rooms.

Spitfire just stood there staring, all the other Wonderboltz followed her gaze.

“Is she going to be ok?” Soarin asked a worried expression on his face.

“I’m not sure? I know she’s been upset ever since those Crusaders disappeared...”

“Isn’t there anything we can do to help?”

Spitfire though for a moment 

“Hmm...Princess Twilight’s library is pretty big...maybe if she had some help looking through all those books. She might be able to find a solution a lot quicker...Alright we’re not just going to leave Rainbow Dash like this. Practice is ending early today I’ll go and try to talk with her while the rest of you head over to Princess Twilight’s castle and see what you can do to help her out.”

All the other Wonderboltz exchanged glances and stared at her with confused looks on their faces.

“Are you sure about this Spitfire?” Soarin asked

“Wonderboltz stick together! When one of us in trouble we all stand together and do everything we can to help!”

“YEAH!!!” all the other Wonderboltz cheered

“Alright Wonderboltz move out!” the rest of them took off and headed for Twilight’s castle while Spitfire headed straight to the locker room.

…

Spitfire opened the locker room door to see Rainbow Dash curled up on the floor in a corner staring off into space. Her ears perked up at the sound of hoofsteps getting closer but she didn’t move.  

“Crash? You ok?”

“…”

She sat down next to Dash and put a wing over her shoulder

“Look Cr-Dash I know you’re upset about those fillies. But this isn’t the way to handle things.”

“...”

_ Sigh _ “Ok now you’re just being selfish!”

“!”

“Do you really think you’re the only one upset about this?! What about Applejack and Rarity those are their little sisters that are missing.”

_ Growl _

“Look I’m not trying to upset you I’m just telling you that you’re not the only one suffering. Those two just lost an important member of their families. They don’t know where they are or what’s happening to them.They don’t even know if they’re safe or not. Your friends have been trying their hardest help and Princess Twilight’s working herself to the bone trying to find a solution.”

Spitfire put a hoof on her shoulder

“And holding it all in isn’t making things any better.”

Rainbow felt a trickle of tears fall and immediately wiped them away. Spitfire glared at her with disappointment. 

“How do you think the spurt will feel? Seeing her hero, her idol slumped down on the floor bottling up all her emotion snapping and screaming at all her friends even though they’re only trying to help.?”

Rainbow Dash knew where she was getting at and knew what Scootaloo would think about her right now. She wouldn’t see the brave, strong and confident mare she idolized. She would only see a snivling coward hiding all her pain by shutting out everyone who tried to help.

“She would be disappointed…But..I don’t know how else to handle it.”

Spitfire took both Rainbow’s hooves in her own pulling her into a gentle hug.

“Just let it out”

And she did. All the fear, worry, and sadness came rushing out like a waterfall. Spitfire stayed with Dash letting her release all the emotions she’d had locked up for months.

…

At Rarity’s boutique 

Rarity was curled up on her bed tears were streaming down her cheeks and her mascara was running. This wasn’t like all the other breakdowns she’d had before. No, this one was different she felt as though a large piece of her heart had just been ripped out her chest. 

After she had heard what happened she ran home with tears in her eyes and locked herself in her room. Day after day she hoped and prayed that the girls would just reappear somehow and this whole nightmare would end...But it has yet to happen.

Now she just sits in her praying that wherever the CMC are they’re safe.

…

“Hey Twilight, you still in there?” Spike peeked into the door of the library to see Twilight sitting in the middle of the floor with multiple towers of books around her.

“...um uhm…” was all the answer he got.

_ Sigh Of course she is. Why do I even ask? _

“Well...um...ya see a few of the Wonderboltz showed up and are wondering if there’s anything they can do to help.”

Twilight hesitated for a moment wanting to say “no”...but she took a second look at all the shelves full of books, and this isn’t even the only library in the entire castle. With tired eyes and without looking away from her book, she replied…

“...please…”

Spike stood there shocked for a moment surprised that she actually agreed, then pushed the door wide open letting in the group of pegasi. The group wasted no time getting to work, pushing away each tower of books into their corner of the library and began reading through their first book. Twilight never took her eyes off the pages not even for a glimpse. 

_ I promised everypony that I’d find them and I will. I’ll never stop searching until I find them and bring them back home. Girls...one way or another I will find you...I promise. _


	21. Witness Protection: Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Detective Morgan Burns

It’s been a couple hours since the police and CSI arrived and everyone who were still in the pits had been ordered to stay until they were allowed to leave. They did the initial walk-through getting the overall feel of the crime scene and find out if anything was moved. Then they began to document everything, taking pictures, drawing sketches, and collecting all potential evidences, tagging, logging, and packeting it. They continued doing so for hours while the lead detective started over in the direction of the #95 tent.

Lightning was sitting in a chair still cradling Scootaloo who at the time was no longer crying but still held a tight grip on his jacket. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were no different though Sweetie Belle had unintentionally fallen asleep. She shook every so often tightening her grip on Doc’s shirt each time, no doubt having a nightmare about what she and her friends just witnessed. Apple Bloom was the only one who’s face wasn’t currently buried in her father’s shirt. Tex, Strip, Cal, and Bobby stayed in their tent with them despite being ordered to go back to their own, they weren’t going to leave their friends like this.

Cal continued to stare at the girls as he did since they first came in screaming, the same feeling of sadness and fear for what they might have seen never left him. Even more so was the feeling of wanting to do something to help to cheer them up, at least just a little. He pondered for a moment about what to do and as he did his mind went back to something his parents always did for him whenever he was feeling sad, upset, or just having a bad day. They would always make him some hot chocolate and s’mores. He beamed at the thought, he couldn’t do the s’mores part but he could bring the girls some hot chocolate. There’s section of snack stands cut off from the others that are only for racers. The police had closed down all but one and to his luck it was the one that sells hot cocoa. Cal turned to his dad and whispered in his ear, Strip smiled at the thought and gave him the ok to go. Cal walked over to the officer guarding the tent and asked if he could go and get the girls their drinks. Luckily for him the officer was one of the nice ones and he called over another cop, a female, to escort him to the stand.

Just a few moments after they left the lead detective, Morgan Burns, stepped into the tent and Doc stood up from his chair still holding Sweetie Belle in one hand while shaking Morgan’s with the other.

“Mr. Hudson is it?”

“Yes that’s me.”

“My name is Morgan Burns, I’m the lead detective in charge of the case. I presume she is one of the witnesses.”

“Her name is Sweetie Belle, over there with Sarge is Apple Bloom and with Lightning is Scootaloo. And yes, unfortunately we believe they saw what happened. But neither had said a single word since and had been crying non stop till now. You’ll have to be patience with them, they’re still little girls and have never been in this kind of situation before.”

“Of course, do you think they’re up for at the least giving a description of the suspect?”

“Apple Bloom or Scootaloo maybe, but Sweetie Belle I’m sure will only start crying all over again. You can see she’s still shaking even in her sleep.”

And as if on cue Sweetie Belle shook again and let out a small whimper. Detective Burns stared at her for a moment than turned away from Doc.

“Alright, you can sit back down and I will try to talk with the other two.”

Detective Burns went over to Lightning and Scootaloo, Lightning didn’t look at him and was still whispering comforting words in Scootaloo’s ear.

“Mr. McQueen?”

“Yeah?” Lightning replied, though he seemed to have a bit of a attitude.

Detective Burns gave a mental sigh

_Ok..Right away I’m already getting an attitude with this kid._

“Alright..Scootaloo is it? Do you think that she might be up for some questions?”

“Oh, I don’t know what do you think? A little girl that had just watched someone get Shot! And now is being asked to talk about the man she’d just seen shoot a guy. Oh yeah. Great way to help with the trama she’s already dealing with. It’s not like she’s gonna start freakin out again and gettin all upset. No of course not.” Lightning retorted with complete sarcasm.

Burns took a deep breath and decided to give Apple Bloom a try. He stood in front of Sarge and before getting to the questions asked.

“Is there a reason I’m getting an attitude from him?”

Sarge signed and signaled over to Doc tilting his head in Lightning’s direction. Doc nodded and head over to his driver. At this time Cal had returned with the officer carrying a paper cup holder with three cups of hot chocolate. The officer had another one with three cups of coffee for the adults. Sweetie Belle had woken up when Doc moved from his spot to sit next to Lightning and all three girls took their cups, as did Doc and Sarge, Lightning doesn’t drink coffee so he refused. Sarge took a long drink than turned his attention back to the detective.

“I’m sorry about that Detective, he just gets really defensive when it comes to Scootaloo.”

“Nevermind that.”

Burns took a seat across from them and turned his attention to Apple Bloom, he had to get at least something from one of these girls. He gave her a small smile.

“Apple Bloom is it? Think you might be up for a few questions?”

“..yeah..”

Apple Bloom replied in a hushed tone. Burns’ smile softened a bit and he pulled out a pen a notepad from his pocket.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Apple Bloom started from when they first bumped into the guy to see him with the gun. She was hesitant and shaky during that part. Burns wrote down every bit of information.

“Can you give me a description of the man?”

“Um...He looked about the same age as Lightning, he had short black hair, green eyes...he was wearing black jeans, blue sneakers, a pale blue shirt, and a black leather jacket.”

Burns wrote down the description and continued with the questions.

“Is there anything else you remembered about what happened? Any more details you may have missed or forgot?”

Apple Bloom took another sip of her hot chocolate and thought about what she might have missed.

“Hmm..um..Oh! He had a kid with him.”

Burns looked up from his notepad an intrigued look on his face.

“A kid? And can you describe the kid?”

“Um...He looked our age..um..he had spiky black hair, blue shirt and jeans..black jacket and tennis shoes, and blue and gray armbands and dark eyes...and that’s it I think.”

“And was he Caucasian or African?”

The girls were still a bit confused about that part of the human world. But Apple Bloom went back to what little they currently know about it.

“Umm..African..” _I think_

Burns wrote it down and stood up from his chair.

“Thank you, that will be enough questions for now. Sir I will need you phone number if I’m in need of any more information.”

Sarge gave the detective his and Doc’s as well as Sheriff’s phone numbers and Burns left the tent, leaving the group to themselves.

…

Back in the hideout,

“Did you put him with the other one?” Vexx asked as he watched Darren walk through the front door.

“Yeah yeah I put the little brat with the other one.” Darren retorted, Vexx glared at him.

“What part of “No guns” do you not understand?”

Darren’s eye twitched and Vexx raised a hand.

“Forget it for now we’ll talk about it later. Now just go and change out of that disguise.”

“Whatever.” and Darren headed to the bathroom.

He washed the dye out of his hair and removed his contacts…


	22. Witness Protection: What Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are heading back home and Lightning quit the race.

After a few more hours everyone were finally allowed to leave, Doc had already arranged for Ramone and Sally to come and pick up the girls. The next day the two arrived early in the morning Ramone ran to Sweetie Belle pulling her into an embrace as she cried in his shoulder. Bulk jumped out the car and jumped on Ramone trying to reach Sweetie Belle. 

“You brought Bulk too? Doc questioned

“Not exactly…” Ramone replied “Just as we were about to leave he jumped in the car and refused to come out and he growled at everyone that tried to pick him up.” Ramone set Sweetie Belle down so that she could see her pet and Bulk jumped in her lap almost immediately began softly licking her cheek in a way that looked as though he was...comforting her. This did bring a smile to Doc’s face, the first one since this whole incident started.

“Ya know, it’s said that dogs can sense their owners feeling and I’d say this is proof that it’s true. Somehow even from this far away Bulk could sense that Sweetie Belle was upset and was intent on being here to comfort her.”

“You really think so Doc?” Ramone bent down and watched as Bulk comfort his little girl, Doc went a petted Bulk’s head.

“Dogs are a lot smarter than we give them credit for.”

…

The guys had to hurry a get all the girls things in the car and get them out of here before the paparazzi showed. While most people marvel at the thought of a group of people clamoring to take their pictures to others it was completely different. To other people the paparazzi care about nothing else other than getting pictures. That they have no respect for other people's privacy let alone personal space, and in some cases it’s true. But it becomes an even bigger problem when children are involved since most of them seem to forget that it’s illegal to harass minors. They had gotten all the bags loaded up and were prepare to leave all while security ,who Doc had asked to, kept an eye out for anyone who looks as though they may be paparazzi or reporters. 

Without any problems everyone got in their cars and headed home and I mean ‘everyone’. His friends were all shocked to find out Lightning had dropped out of the the race. But for Doc he understood completely why his driver had done so. After all that happened it just didn’t feel right leaving Scootaloo for that long and Doc felt proud of Lightning for doing so. Giving up the race, something that he looks forward to every year just to help the kid that he had made it his responsibility to care for, despite her not even being of our world. For Doc it just shows how much the kid has grown and how much more responsible he’s become. 

…

As soon as the team got home they were crowded by the rest of the town folks flooding them with questions and worry, asking “What happened?!” and “Are you ok?!” so many questions at once that Doc had to step in to calm everyone down enough for him to explain. Sarge, Lightning, and Ramone got the girls settled back in their rooms and stayed with them til they fell asleep. Bulk had adjusted himself so that he was at the top of Sweetie Belle’s bed, using his body as a pillow for her. Ramone gave a soft smile, tucked Sweetie Belle in and patted Bulk’s head. 

“Good job Bulk.” He closed her bedroom door and left the two to sleep.

Ramone left the shop and entered Flo’s cafe as Doc was explaining everything that had happened. Flo came up to her husband and kissed his cheek.

“Oh the poor girls I can’t even imagine how scared they must have been.”

“I don’t even wanna think about it.” Fillmore shuddered Sarge put a hand on his shoulder.

“Do you think they’re gonna be ok.” Sally asked

“It’ll take some time but I’m sure they’ll get over it...until then let’s try not to talk about it when they’re around.” Doc answered

Everyone nodded in agreement.

...

In Lightning’s room, the young racer was lying on his bed leaning his back against the wall, a small pegasus girl curled up in his lap sleeping. She had wrapped her wings around her body hugging herself, Lightning had placed a blanket around her to keep her warm as she continued to shake and whimper in her sleep. Scootaloo had stuck close to Lightning holding his hand or any part of his clothing constantly, not wanting to be seperated. Lightning himself continues to wonder why someone would shoot that guy in the first place. 

_ Did he do something wrong? Did the other guy do something to piss him off? I overheard Applebloom tell the detective that the guy with the gun had a kid with him. Was he...trying to kidnapped him? _

Lightning shuddered at the thought, he had watched a lot of “Criminal Minds” and “Law and Order: SVU” to know how things like this go. The criminals would do anything to “get rid of” any witnesses. And if there’s one thing those shows have taught him, it’s that there are a few reasons why people would take kids...and Lightning didn’t like any of them. 

Another even more frightening thought sent a chill up his spine. 

_ W-what if he comes after the girls? I mean everyone knows I lives here. But they don’t know that’s Scootaloo’s my “sister”. But there were enough photos taken at the race for people to start thinking that we must have some connection...and what they do find them. What if they see Scootaloo’s wings?! What will happen then? Will they tell someone? People like that will no doubt try to make money off a little girl with wings... _

Lightning shook his head and held Scootaloo closer trying to shake the thoughts out of his mind.

“Well...if they want her they’ll have to go through me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightning has gone full on "Big Brother Mode" now.


	23. Halloween Special: Monster Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Monster Springs!

Vampires: Lightning(Soran), Sally(River)

Werewolves: Mater(Lucas), Sheriff(Seff), Calvin Coolant(Felix, Mater’s cousin)

Ghosts: Stanley(Stan)

Mad Scientist: Doc

Frankenstein Monster: Applebloom(Bloom), 

Witches: Sweetie Belle(Belle), Lizzie 

Demons: Scootaloo (Drakoloo)

Zombies: Ramone(Zero)

Mummy: Mack(Tat)

Wight: Fillmore(Lezael)

Gremlin: Luigi(Zuct)

Goblin: Guido(Drozz)

Gargoyle: Sarge(Gazar)

Cyclop: Red(Alas)

Banshee: Flo(Maiden)

Orc: Chick(Olog)

Wendigo: The Weathers, Strip(Braxed), Lynda(Zellney), Cal(Ryzan)

Hellhound: Bulk(Zarro)

Boogeyman: Bobby Swift(Vonnor)

 

**Ah! You have returned friend what a grand! Have you come for another? Well then let us dig in further. But I should warn thee. For this next tale is no less frightening. My next tale is one to dwell. In a town not too far down. It resembles Radiator Springs. They call it Monster Springs...**

 

On the edge of the Nightmare Realm sits the quaint little town of Monster Springs. A small little town filled with creatures of all kinds. The leader of the town is the mad scientist named Doc, he keeps everyone inline, undead, and working. He is also the creator of the young Franken-monster Bloom, who is under the guidance of her teacher the gargoyle Gazar. His best friend and next grave neighbor is Lezael a wight. He will often join the Weathers on a trip to the human realm, the Weathers are a family of wendigos the father Braxed, the mother Zellney and their son Ryzan. They are almost always joined on their trips to town by their son’s friend a boogeyman named Vonnor so that they can hang out with their friends. A vampire couple Soran and River, Soran’s best friend a werewolf Lucas. His father who is also a werewolf is the town sheriff named Seff. Unfortunately the Weathers’ visits are sometimes accompanied by the not so friendly Orc, Olog who just loves to make the town folks’ lives and deaths a living heaven. Two of the towns folks are a goblin Drozz and his mischievous little gremlin friend Zuct. However Doc isn’t the only leader of the town he is joined by the ghost/founder of the town Stan and his wife a witch named Lizzie. Lizzie herself is also teacher to a young witch in training named Belle, her training is joined by her faithful companion a hellhound she named Zarro. Belle’s friends in town are the young Franken-monster Bloom and the demon child Drakoloo, the sister of Soran. Whenever our young monsters get hungry they stop by at Maiden’s Night Shift for a bite to eat. Maiden is a banshee who runs the place. Her husband is a zombie named Zero who is also Belle’s guardian/brother. The last two members of the town consist of a mummy called Tat and a shy cyclop who goes by the name of Alas. 

 

And now that this long introduction is finished let the story begin…

Inside one of the small houses layed two coffins in the center of the room, above them in a corner of the roof a large mash of black and red goo formed into a sort of misshapen hammock. Sitting in it a small black and red lump sleeping inside. The lid on one of the coffins began to slide open as a young pale skin woman rose from inside her blond hair a mess, River yawned revealing her sharp fangs, rubbing her dark red eyes she turned to the coffin next to her. An arm and leg sticking out the side, she couldn’t help but giggle at the picture before her. 

_ Why does he always sleep like that? _ River thought as she climbed out of her coffin and proceeded to knock on the other. 

“Sun’s low Sor! Time to get up!” She announced and as always Soran’s response was to pull back his arm and leg and shutting the lid closed.

“Five more minutes Riv..” Soran groaned, 

River sighed then flew up to the goo mash hammock and shook the lump inside. Seconds later a groan came as the lump unfolded itself to be a young child with dark skin and red marking spread across her body. Her nails were sharp as knives but short nonetheless, her eyes are completely red, and her hair was short literally fire with tiny horns poking out from the sides of her head. She yawned baring her sharp teeth as her large dark wings extended outward.

“Oh hey River... _ yawn _ ...is it night already?” Drakoloo rubbed her eyes, stretching as she shook herself awake. 

“Woo! Alright! Let’s get movin’!” Drakoloo shouted wide awake and about to take off...until River grabbed her by the wing halting her mid flight. 

“Sorry Draks we can’t go just yet.” She pointed to the closed coffin “Sor here refuses to get up as always.” She continued and Drakoloo grinned mischievously

“Oh I know just how to wake him up.” She flew over to the coffin and opened it as the sleeping vampire groaned his disapproval. 

Soran groaned and turned his back to his little sister hoping she’d let him be. He could feel her flying above him as his eyes shot open in realization.

_ Damnit! Not again! _

Once Drakoloo had position herself just a few feet above Soran she ceased her flapping and fell right on top of his back. He screamed then growled as he laid in there with Drakoloo sitting happily on his back and River laughing in the background. 

“Ugh...Alright Drakoloo I’m up I’m up.” He groaned and Drakoloo got off as Soran groggily got up and out of his coffin. 

River walked over to the fridge and pulled out a small rat and handed it over to her sleepy boyfriend. 

“Here Sor, we’re heading over to Maiden’s for breakfast anyway but this should wake you up.”

He thanked her and began drinking the rat’s blood.

The two entered Maiden’s cafe and Soran perked up as soon as he saw his friends Vonnor and Ryzan sitting at a table waving him over. But before said vampire could take a step forward something large tackled him to the floor. 

“Damnit Lucas! Not again!”

The large figure was indeed his best pal Lucas sitting on top his chest shaking his tail fiercely. 

“Howdy Sor! Good to see yer awake!”

“Good to see you too Lucas now can you please get off me.” Soran asked casually tapping his finger on the floor as he waited for the young werewolf to move. 

“Woops! Sorry Pal!” Lucas jumped off, scratching himself a little before standing on his hind legs.

“Come on bud! Let’s eat!” and pulled Soran to the table with a slight yelp. 

The next group to step in were Gazar, Lazael, and Bloom

“Hey guys.”

“Hello everyone.”

“Howdy Y’all!” They all greeted

“Hey Gazar! Hey Lazael! Hey Bloom!” The others greeted back.

Bloom went up and hugged Drakoloo but as she did her arm got caught in the child demon’s wing and very easily popped off. 

“Woops! Sorry Bloom.” Drakoloo apologized

“Ain’t yer fault Drak. Ma arm’s been popping off a lot lately.” Bloom replied picking up said arm. “Doc’s gonna fix it up for me in a little bit.” 

“Well he better hurry because you know what day it is right?” Drakoloo asked excitedly. 

“Sure do! Halloween!”

“That’s right children the one night of the year where we can cross over to the human realm without frightening the mortal.” Said the elder witch who had just stepped inside.

“Lizzie!” The girls exclaimed running up to the witch. 

“Where’s Belle?” Drakoloo asked. Lizzie motioned behind her where the young witch stepped out from behind her.  

“Greetings friends.” Belle went to stand next to her friends. Stan, Lizzie’s husband stood in front of his wife. 

“Bloom, Sweetie, Doc is ready for you.”

“Alrighty!” Bloom exclaimed heading out the cafe to Doc’s lab.

“Hurry up Bloom cause we’re leaving right after breakfast!” Drakoloo shouted

“You sure are excited little demon.” Another werewolf had just stepped inside and a scream came from Lucas when he saw who it was.

“FELIX!!!”

“WOAH!! Ehehe it’s good to see you too little cousin!” Felix laid on his back as his little cousin licked his face. “Alright alright Lucas that’s enough! Get off me.”

“Sorry cus’ I just missed ya so much! Are ya coming to the human realm with us.” Lucas asked excitedly.

“Why else do ya think I’m here cus’? Of course I’m going with ya’ll!” Felix answered finally pushing his cousin off him. 

“Hey Felix why don’t you sit with us and have a bite to eat before we head out?” Soran asked tossing the new wolf a rabbit as he and Lucas made their way back over to the table. During the rest of the morning everyone else came in and ate.

…

Once everyone had finished breakfast and Doc had finished fixing Bloom’s arm they all headed over to the portal, Soran and River put on their special sunglasses before stepping through. Most people believe that vampires need to stay out of the sun completely, but it is only their eyes they need to protect, since the eyes are windows into the soul. It is also daytime in the human realm while it’s night time in the nightmare realm, same goes for the other way around. Daytime in the nightmare realm is night time in the human realm.

They entered the human realm and right away the girls, mainly Bloom and Drakoloo, began pulling their guardians out into town to do some Trick-or-Treating while the others went to walk around and meangle. 

“Oof! Hey!” Drakoloo had just bumped into someone

“Oh! Sorry are you ok?” A hand reach out and pulled her to her feet. 

Drakoloo looked up to see a girl with long purple hair and dressed in a werewolf costume, a must better one then she had seen from most humans. Next to her were two other girls one dress as a mummy with a red ribbon holding her bright red hair in a ponytail, the other one had white and light purple hair and she had a large white pit bull with her both dressed in panda costumes. 

Behind Drakoloo she heard Zero let out a small squeal.

_ Ok. Maybe they are kinda cute. _ Drakoloo thought to herself. She snapped out of her thoughts realizing that she had yet to answer the girl’s question.

“Oh...um right! Yeah I’m fine. Sorry about that.” Drakoloo apologized

“It’s ok. Hey do you girls wanna join us?” The girl asked, Belle looked to her brother

“Brother? May we?”

“Sure you can.” he answered

“Awesome! We’ll get twice as more candy in a bigger group!” Drakoloo cheered

“That’s what I’m talking about!” the girl high fived her.

“Hey what are your names anyway? I almost forgot.” Drakoloo asked the trio the girls

“Oh yeah! My name’s Scootaloo.” the werewolf girl answered

“I’m Applebloom! Nice to meet ya’ll.” the mummy greeted

“And I’m Sweetie Belle! And this is my dog Bulk!” the panda greeted and her dog barked a “Hello” in return. 

“I’m Drakoloo and these are my friends Bloom and Belle and this is her pet Zarro.”

“Nice to meet you all and now that the introductions are over let’s get some candy!” Scootaloo announced.

“YAY!” everyone cheered

They spent most of the day playing games at the carnival while others met friends of their own. Lucas, Seff and Felix met a father and son at the carnival named Mater and Sheriff they talked for a long time finding that they all had so much in common Mater even mentioned to Lucus that he has a cousin just like Felix and that his name was Calvin. It was the same thing with everyone else, the Monster Springs group meeting the Radiator Springs group. 

When it came night time and all the girls began their Treat-or-Treating they talked between each stop sharing every detail about their interest though all girls careful not to reveal anything about where they are really from. 

“Your costume is amazing Drakoloo! How did you make your wings?” Scootaloo asked

“Talent.” Drakoloo simple replied “And your werewolf costume is so much better all the others I’ve seen. How’d you make it?”

“Simple I just used a bunch of old clothes I had and ordered the ears, tail, and claws off of Amazon. I took a black shirt cut up three claw marks then took a red shirt and stitched it on the inside of the black one so it would look like there are three red claw marks. I also added a little red at the bottom since the shirt seems to be a little too short for my taste. Then I cut it up a bit so it would seem ripped. Then I added a pair of ripped jeans, black combat boots, and Sweetie Belle’s brother Ramone helped me with my makeup. And Ta-Da!” Scootaloo explained twirling a bit to show off her full costume.

“Wow! You are real creative Scootaloo!” Drakoloo exclaimed

“What about the rest of you girls?” Bloom asked

“Well me? I just went with a plain white outfit then covered myself in toilet paper.” Applebloom explained.

“I had my big brother make these for us. I’m not as creative as my friends.” Sweetie Belle giggled.

“So did you all make your costumes yourself as well?” Applebloom asked

“Yeah!” All responded

“Cool!” The girls exclaimed

And it went on like that for hours, the girls collecting candy and talking about their costumes. Afterward the girls invited Drakoloo and her friends to Radiator Springs for their traditional ghost stories and movie marathon. The ghost stories were all horrifying and the movies very scary. Everyone had so much fun together that they were sad the night was over and everyone had to say goodbye. 

The girls went home to the Nightmare Realm and ate up at least half of their candy before falling asleep, excited for next year so that they can see their new friends once again.

“I’m glad we listen to that other demon who told us to go to that town for Halloween.” Drakoloo spoke 

“Ya! He was right! The candy they had was awesome better than the other places we go to. And I can’t wait to see the girls again!” Bloom exclaimed

“Agreed.” Belle calmly spoke

“Well girls we should get some sleep. Night ya’ll.” Bloom yawned and layed in bed

“Night!” the others followed and as Drakoloo drifted off to sleep she whispered softly

“See you next year Scootaloo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Everypony! I give you a dark realm version of Radiator Springs and the CMC. Along with the first mention of Mater's cousins(Felix=Calvin Coolant). Can you guess who gave them the idea to go to Radiator Spring?   
> Go to my DeviantArt to see the Nightmare Realm CMC
> 
> Welcome to Monster Springs!


End file.
